Who are You?
by sukidesuuu
Summary: [Sedang dalam masa penulisan ulang, sorry again :'( ]
1. Chapter 1

Café Konoha memang selalu ramai. Kepulan aroma kopi yang menyeruak, mampu menciptakan kepingan kenangan yang telah lama tidak terajut kembali. Percakapan, perbincangan, juga tawa yang mengudara, adalah hal biasa dalam sebuah pertemuan yang telah lama tidak dilangsungkan.

Lelaki berperawakan dingin dan kaku itu hanya dapat memandang kawan-kawan—lamanya—berbincang mengungkapkan kerinduan yang telah lama terpikul di dalam hati masing-masing. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Semua teman-teman sekolahnya dulu, memang telah berkumpul ditempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Namun, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Acara pertemuan kecil mereka memang belum dimulai. Mengingat ada seorang lagi yang belum datang. Lelaki itu mengatupkan mata kelamnya.

Ah, rupanya dia yang belum datang.

Semuanya masih asyik terlarut dalam perbincangan. Ia—Uchiha Sasuke—masih terlarut dalam pikiran yang sedari tadi bersarang di otaknya. Tentang seseorang yang masih dinanti kedatangannya. Tentang seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah luput dari ingatannya. Tentang sebuah ikatan yang ia tahu dinamakan teman terjalin dengan_nya_.

Ah, gadis itu.

Masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya, ia menangkap sebuah suara yang tidak asing mulai menyadarkan ia dari segala pikirannya. _Onyx_nya ia alihkan ke arah sumber suara.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda dan sepasang netra hijau meneduhkan terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Berjalan terburu-buru, menghampiri meja yang telah terisi penuh oleh sembilan orang di dalamnya. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas kepada seluruh rombongan di atas bangku masing-masing seraya berucap pelan.

"Hai semuanya, maaf aku terlambat," suara yang telah lama tak terdengar di telinga, mampu membuat sang pemilik obsidian itu menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Sini duduk di sebalahku," ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua yang duduk nyaris di sebelah lelaki bermanik tajam itu, karena sebelahnya di biarkan kosong.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Tenten." Gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk di bangku kosong tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, netra hijau itu nampak antusias mendudukkan dirinya persis di sebelah Tenten dan Sasuke. Dan sekilas, manik Sasuke yang sempat tak teralihkan dari gadis itu, mulai berkeliaran lagi karena tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik netra hijau yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Semuanya telah komplit datang ke acara yang akan berlangsung. Sasuke yang menatapkan obsidiannya ke arah gelas berisikan minuman dengan warna pekat, seketika terkejut mendapat sebuah tepukan kecil dari gadis di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia melirikkan onyxnya perlahan saat dirasanya dadanya seketika bergemuruh dengan perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba mampir begitu saja.

"_Ano_ … " gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang terlihat tidak gatal, "apa kita pernah kenal? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Dan semua pandangan seketika tertuju ke arah asal suara seraya memandang tidak percaya apa keluar dari bibir bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

.

**Who are You?**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe Fict for SasuSaku

.

.

Semua mata tidak percaya memandang gadis musim semi yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh pasang mata kawan-kawan lamanya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk persis di depan gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandang aneh diri gadis itu.

"Hei, kau bercanda 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura kini memandang heran ke seluruh rekannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, termasuk ke arah gadis berambut kuning pucat yang menyatakan pendapatnya bahwa Sakura terlihat aneh dimata mereka.

"Bercanda?" Sakura menggeleng, ia justru kini menatap manik gelap di sebelahnya. Ia memandang lelaki di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Meneliti tiap-tiap garis wajah lelaki itu. mengingat-ingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Namun, nihil. Ia tidak mengenali siapa lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Apakah dulu kita pernah sekelas … dengannya?"

Ino—gadis berambut kuning pucat itu—semakin menatap dalam netra hijau di hadapannya. Mencari-cari kebenaran yang ada di dalamnya. Dan Ino menyadari satu hal, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan kebohongan.

"Kau ingat aku 'kan, Sakura?" Ino kembali meyakinkan pemikirannya bahwa gadis itu tidak sedang benar-benar mengerjai mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan sahabatku, Ino. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Sakura kini menatap piring-piring yang telah tertata rapi di meja mereka. sedangkan seluruh pasang mata masih memandangnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah tidak yakin akan tingkah gadis itu.

"Um … ano …, S-Sakura-_chan_ masih i-ingat kami?" suara gugup dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo kini membuat mata Sakura teralihkan langsung ke arahnya.

Sakura menatap lembut gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingat sekali akan kegugupanmu," Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan satu persatu ke arah kawanannya. "Kau Neji pria populer yang disegani di sekolah, lalu di depannya ada Chouji si tukang makan, di samping Chouji ada Shikamaru si jenius yang selalu tidur di dalam kelas, di depannya ada Temari yang galak tapi dewasa, lalu di sebelah Ino, si Naruto si biang kerusuhan di dalam kelas."

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku bukan si biang kerusuhan Sakura-_chan_. Kau tetap Sakura-chan yang kejam!" Naruto yang mendengar penjabaran Sakura, lantas menampilkan ekspresi kesal dengan gadis itu.

Sakura tertawa kembali, "itu fakta Naruto, jangan kau tutupi."

Semuanya yang sempat terdiam, kini seketika tertawa mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Terkecuali, Sasuke. Ia memilih diam seraya memikirkan tingkah gadis di sebelahnya yang tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Sedikit pun.

Kenapa?

Begitu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau mengerjai kami ya Sakura, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang Sasuke?" suara Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menonton mereka, membuat Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura yang kini memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Siapa Sasuke?"

Dan semuanya kembali di buat bingung oleh reaksi gadis itu, termasuk Sasuke, yang merasakan perasaan aneh yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Acara pertemuan sahabat lama telah usai. Sejak acara berlangsung, Sakura tak henti-hentinya berceloteh panjang sama seperti dulu, cerewet dan tidak berubah. Gadis itu menceritakan segala hal dan membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya menimpali apapun ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Petang telah berganti malam. Udara musim gugur yang menusuk kulit, tidak sebanding dengan tusukan yang amat kentara di hati lelaki berparas rupawan sang pemilik manik gelap yang berekspresi datar. Sepanjang pertemuan, Sakura begitu mengacuhkannya dan tidak sekali pun berbicara padanya sejak gadis itu berucap bahwa ia tidak mengenalinya.

Onyx itu mengatup, bersembunyi dalam kelopak yang menutup.

Udara terasa lebih dingin malam ini. Jalanan sepi dalam kawasan HI, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang sudah tidak kuat bertahan pada tangkai yang ditumpanginya. Melesat, mengikuti arah udara musim gugur yang akan membawanya.

Sasuke masih berdiam di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berguguran. Pohon Sakura, yang dulu sering ia singgahi tiga tahun lalu, bersama si pemilik nama musim semi yang telah melupakannya.

Rasanya begitu sakit sekali mengingat ia seperti dilupakan sebagai … temannya.

Beberapa helainya kini jatuh berguguran di atas kepalanya. Dan ketika menyadari ada satu helaian daun kering yang kini tertangkap di salah satu tangannya, ia menatap daun kering itu begitu dalam.

Tak lama berselang, tangannya terkepal. Meremukkan dedaunan yang hancur menjadi banyak bagian dan berterbangan kembali.

Rapuh.

Itu kuncinya. Saat dirasanya kepingan luka, kini begitu kentara di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Sai," panggil gadis bersurai musim semi itu pada seseorang yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Lelaki yang terasa dipanggil namanya, menolehkan manik gelapnya ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Ah, Sakura. Selamat siang," sapanya dengan senyum kecil yang terpeta di wajahnya.

Sakura yang membalas senyum lelaki itu, kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Sai, yang mulai melakukan kegiatannya kembali.

"Selamat siang." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah lelaki itu seraya memerhatikan sebuah gambar yang terpeta di atas kertas lukis. Memandang dengan binaran takjub.

"Waw_, shugoi_ … " ia berdecak memandangi lukisan yang baru setengah jadi itu.

"Itu belum selesai," ujar lelaki itu mulai menarik beberapa garis di sana. "Tidak perlu memuji berlebihan."

Sakura mendecit sebal mendengar penuturan lelaki itu. "Ah, kau ini. Memangnya salah? Aku kan tulus memberikan pujian itu."

Sai menampilkan senyum andalannya ke arah gadis itu, "Hm. _Arigatou_, Sakura."

"Tidak perlu senyum palsu begitu. Huh." Gemas gadis itu melihat tingkah tetangganya sejak sekolah menegah atas dulu. "oh iya, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

Sai menghentikan kegiatannya kali ini. Ia taruh kanvas yang berada di tangannya persis di samping cat warna pada meja kecil di tempat bangkunya berada. Maniknya kali ini menatap sang pemilik netra hijau yang memandangnya penuh tidaksabaran.

"Apa?"

Sakura terlihat nampak berpikir mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dilontarkan bibirnya. Manik hijaunya nampak berbinar. Bahkan senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibirnya.

"Semalam, aku datang lho ke acara pertemuan bersama sahabat-sahabatku sejak sekolah dulu." Nada itu terdengar amat bersemangat dan begitu bahagia.

Sai menatap dalam manik hijau di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar yang ia miliki. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk senang. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seraya berceloteh apa yang diceritakannya pada lelaki berkulit pucat dan bersurai senada dengan burung gagak itu.

Entah kenapa, Sai dengan mudah mematri senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku bertemu Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji juga ada lho. Termasuk Neji yang aku tahu sangat populer dulu di sekolah kita."

Menghentikan celotehnya, Sakura mengatupkan netra hijaunya.

"Eh, tapi aku heran, Sai. Kau harus tahu, kemarin Naruto membawa sahabatnya untuk ikut melakukan pertemuan bersama kami. Aneh sekali 'kan, mengajak seseorang yang tidak merupakan bagian dari kelas iku dalam acara pertemuan seperti itu."

Sai masih terdiam mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu dengan kerutan yang kini mampir di keningnya. Penasaran dengan seseorang yang disebut sebagai sahabat Naruto—teman sekelasnya Sakura .

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya. Ia sedikit mirip denganmu. Hanya saja, ia memiliki tatapan yang tajam dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas."

Sai masih menyimak penjelasan gadis itu, ia menatap gadis itu penasaran.

"Mirip denganku?" Sai meyakinkan tentang penjelasan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, tapi dia sedikit dingin dan kaku."

Sai kini bergelut dengan pikirannya. Mencari tahu siapa sosok yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Ia seperti hafal dengan sosok itu, tidak asing. Rasa rasanya, ia mengenali sosok itu. Tapi, siapa?

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sai mendadak bungkam. Salivanya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya begitu saja. Ekspresinya mendadak terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Uchiha Sasuke? Sai tahu betul siapa lelaki itu. Ia tidak mungkin lupa.

"Hah? Sasuke maksudmu?"

"Kau kenal?"

Sai seketika menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Tentu saja ia kenal mengingat lelaki itu adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Yang justru Sai heran adalah kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau lupa dengan dia?" Sai kini menampilkan ekspresi datarnya kembali. Menatap raut Sakura yang kebingungan mendapatkan pertanyaan balik darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa aku mengenalinya?"

"Heh?"

Kini Sai kembali dibuat terkejut oleh gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu malah lupa pada teman sekelasnya sendiri? Ia menepuk pipi gadis itu dengan pelan, seolah menyadarkan gadis itu dari mimpinya.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Sakura? Ia teman sekelasmu." Sai mulai menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke posisi semula saat manik teduh itu mulai menatapnya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di mata kelam milik lelaki itu.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apapun namun nihil, ia tak mendapati ingatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Apa benar lelaki itu teman sekelasnya? Lantas kenapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali?

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia jelas-jelas tidak pernah merasakan pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengannya Sai, sungguh."

Seketika itu Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri memandangi daun-daun musim gugur yang berterbangan tersapu angin yang membawanya. Dan Sakura kini tersenyum menghadap Sai yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Ah, kau pasti ingin lanjut melukis lagi 'kan, Sai? Maaf ya aku mengganggumu. Soal lelaki yang kita perbincangkan, kurasa tidak penting untuk dibahas."

Sakura melebarkan cengirannya. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas seraya menyipitkan matanya, berpamitan pada Sai yang masih diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku. Sampai jumpa!" gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya seraya berjalan menjauhi tubuh Sai yang masih menatap gadis itu dengan segala pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," sahutnya singkat saat tubuh Sakura semakin mengecil dalam pandangannya.

Pemikirannya kini berterbangan kemana mana saat mendapati keanehan yang terjadi pada tetangganya itu. Hei, kenapa gadis itu tidak ingat sama sekali dengan Sasuke? Apa gadis itu hanya pura-pura saja? Tapi, Sai tahu betul tatapan dan raut wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Sai menggigit ujung penggangan kayu pada kanvasnya, pikirannya kini tertuju pada satu hal.

Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang luput dari ingatannya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Fict penyegaran di bulan ini :3 Btw, ini ide dapet pas abis nonton Anime Isshuuran friend(kalo gak salah namanya) hehe Dan telah singgah di docku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ficts ini mungkin hanya sampai 5 chapter Insya Allah paling maksimal. Dan masih bisa kurang, jadi ya gak panjang-panjanglah. Bersedia memberikan tanggapan kalian? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Angin berkiprah memainkan helai demi helai anak rambut yang sewarna kopi pekat. Sungai yang berkilau, memantulkan langit yang senada jingga menganggumkan. Membuat matahari seperempatnya akan masuk dalam garis yang membentang di ujung sana, di balik gedung-gedung bertingkat yang tak jauh dari mata memandang.

Tangannya ia taruh di atas dengkulnya, matanya ia biarkan menelisik lebih dalam ke arah rerumputan yang bergoyang. Ia tak mematri sebuah senyum, atau ekspresi yang menggambarkan perasaannya. Hanya mengatupkan bibir, seraya mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang telah terjadi.

Tentang gadis itu yang pernah menggedor masuk dalam kehidupannya. Mengenalkan ia tentang bagaimana ikatan pertemanan yang sebenarnya. Membuat ia tahu bahwa terkadang hidup membutuhkan 'teman.' Tidak lagi bergantung pada kesepian.

Matanya mengatup, saat ia rasakan seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, mengikuti arah pandang yang dituju olehnya yang dari tadi sibuk memecahkan kemelut di hatinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau di sini?" suara dari sosok di sampingnya, membuat manik Sasuke membuka. Ia hanya meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, tidak memandang lelaki di sampingnya yang selalu melampirkan aura keceriaan di setiap waktu.

"Hn, hanya ingin." Bibirnya mulai bersuara. Terdengar datar seperti biasa. Ciri khasnya.

Namun lelaki berambut kuning di sebelahnya tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Manik saffirnya ia lempar ke arah depan. Mencari sesuatu dalam pantulan air yang berkilauan di hadapannya. Suara alirannya, membuat telinganya seakan betah berlama-lama.

"Oh, begitu. Kau sedang tidak memikirkan masalah saat pertemuan 'kan?" suara itu terdengar pelan, tidak terdengar kencang seperti biasa.

Namun, entah kali ini Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seketika menegang. Pikirannya yang sempat melayang-layang kini terpaku pada satu titik pusat. Namun masih saja, bibirnya ia biarkan mengatup tanpa ingin menyahut ucapan Naruto yang menanti jawabannya.

"Aku masih penasaran, kenapa Sakura tidak mengenalimu sama sekali ya? Apa Sakura _amnesia_?" Naruto berucap ragu, saat ia dapati manik kelam itu sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Tatapannya tidak tajam. Namun Naruto tahu, auranya memancarkan hal lain yang tidak terduga.

"Kalau dia amnesia, dia juga akan lupa padamu." Ia menghela napas pelan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah lelaki itu yang kini menatapkan matanya lagi ke depan.

"Benar juga."

"Hn."

Seketika, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya karena merasa lelah berdiri. Duduk di samping Sasuke seraya memainkan rerumputan yang menggelitik bagian kakinya yang tidak terlindungi.

"Kau tidak penasaran?"

Sasuke menatap ke bawah, menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang mendengar pertanyaan melantun begitu saja.

"Aku tidak peduli." Manik hitamnya mengatup sekilas. Lalu arah pandangnya ia lempar ke depan kembali. Seolah-olah menghindari.

Ini yang Naruto tidak sukai dari sifat lelaki itu. Terlalu diam dan menutup diri. Padahal kalau dilihat secara seksama, Naruto dapat memastikan bahwa lelaki itu juga sebetulnya sangat ingin tahu melebihi dirinya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak takut kalau seumur hidupmu, kau akan dilupakan olehnya?" Naruto melirik dengan tatapan sinis ke arah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Enggan menanggapi pertanyaan _retoris_ yang diajukan Naruto kepadanya. Lebih baik diam. Mencoba tidak peduli. Begitu yang tiap kali melintas dipikirannya, saat pikiran-pikiran tentang gadis itu menyeruak kembali kedalam memorinya tanpa ia minta.

Naruto kini menatap tidak suka pada lelaki itu. Dan suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, seakan menohok lelaki itu meski ekspresinya masih datar dan tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan selalu diam dan menghindar. Kalau kau penasaran, kau harus cari tahu apa penyebabnya. Itu yang aku tidak suka dari dirimu."

.

.

.

**Who are You?**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe fict SasuSaku

.

.

.

Pusat HI memanglah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota kecilnya. Menjajaki jalanan pusat HI adalah hal yang Sakura sukai. Terlebih menikmati pemandangan aktivitas orang-orang yang tengah melakoni banyak hal, mulai dari pembeli dan penjual, orang-orang lalu lalang, teriakan anak-anak yang menggema, bahkan tak jarang juga ia dapati kejadian-kejadian lucu yang membuat tawanya meledak begitu saja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengendarkan matanya ke segala arah, ia mencari toko _takoyaki_ yang terkenal enaknya di kota HI. Maka, ketika matanya menangkap toko _takoyaki_, Sakura segera meluncur untuk memesan makanan favoritnya tersebut.

Ia telah memesan _takoyaki_. Sembari menunggu pesanannya, ia berdiri di samping box minuman tak jauh dari takoyaki berada. Menandaskan minuman hangatnya yang baru saja telah masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Namun, seketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya begitu saja dengan amat kuat dan menimbulkan kesakitan di sana.

"Hei, siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memukul sang pemilik tangan yang mencengkeram tangannya seraya menarik tubuhnya yang kesakitan itu dengan seenak jidat.

Sosok yang mencengkeram Sakura, langsung melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan memposisikan gadis itu di antara gang sempit di antara toko-toko HI. Menjauhi kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sakura yang tidak senang dengan perlakuan lelaki itu kini memandang dengan tidak suka wajah yang sekarang menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Dan Sakura menemukan sepasang manik gelap yang membuat manik hijaunya membulat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lelaki itu lagi di tempat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" pertanyaan _sarkastik_ itu seolah menyudutkan gadis itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya kini membentur tembok toko di gang sempit yang tengah ia jajaki.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti." Ia berujar gugup, saat manik kelam itu mengintimidasinya begitu dalam seolah getarannya sampai di perut Sakura dan mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya saat itu juga.

Lelaki itu menyilangkang kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Oh, _souka_?"

Sakura memandangn lelaki itu gemetaran saat sang lelaki perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuhnya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada tembok di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seenaknya begitu!" Sakura panik saat ia mendapati manik itu menatapnya begitu _intens_. Begitu dekat dan lekat menatap kedua manik miliknya. Membuatnya gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah. Ia gemetaran kecil.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa _senti_. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia gugup. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas saat itu juga mendapat serangan yang ia tidak pernah duga.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, aku tidak akan mengubah posisiku."

Lelaki itu tetap pada tempatnya. Menatap gadis itu lekat dan mencari suatu kebenaran yang Sakura rasa tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Mengaku u-untuk a-apa?" kegugupan masih melanda gadis itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, takut menatap kilatan obsidian yang terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingatku 'kan?"

Hah? Sakura membuka matanya sekejap saat ia tahu kepingan obisidan itu masih berada di depan matanya. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan, gemuruh beradu, membuat ia seakan sulit bernapas. Tapi sekuat tenaga, tangannya yang sedari tadi merasa kebas, kini telah memiliki kekuatannya kembali dan mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga dada bidang lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Dasar tidak sopan! Aku tahu kau sahabat baik Naruto, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan hal-hal tidak berdasar padaku!" gadis itu berhasil mendorong lelaki itu susah payah.

Emeraldnya berkilat dan berkaca-kaca menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar yang ia punya. Napas Sakura kini kian memburu, emosi meluap begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak suka caramu yang menarik orang dengan kasar dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang ketakutan. Terlebih kita tidak saling mengenal." Emeraldnya kini mengatup sekilas. Gadis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi, aku tidak suka dengan caramu!" seketika itu juga, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sejuta emosi yang bercampur di hatinya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenali sama sekali dan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Sakura sudah jauh melangkahkan kakinya mengabur dalam kerumunan orang-orang pada pusat HI, tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih diam terpaku. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap gadis merah muda itu. Sesak mampir begitu saja dalam dadanya. Mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dan membuat kepalanya seakan berputar memikirkan kejadian ganjil yang menusuk hari-harinya.

Ia pikir, saat pertama kali gadis itu akan berjumpa lagi dengannya, ia akan menemukan sapaan hangat yang dulu sering di dengarnya.

Ia pikir, saat pertemuan itu terjadi, gadis itu akan berceloteh panjang lebar padanya sampai membuatnya bosan sama seperti tiga tahun lalu yang teramat sebentar dilaluinya.

Ia pikir gadis itu akan selalu tertawa saat ia menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu.

Ia pikir. Ia pikir. Ia pikir. Segalanya sudah tak lagi sama.

Helaan napasnya tertahan. Asumsi-asumsi yang bergelora di otaknya tidak sejalan dengan nalarnya yang tengah enggan berpikir jernih.

Dosa apa ia pada gadis itu?

Ia termangu. Kantuk belum juga terkumpul sejak kejadian di pusat HI kala itu. Lelaki itu lebih banyak mengurung di kamarnya. Terdengar klise memang, namun, kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung nampaknya memang membuatnya terkurung dalam keadaan dulu lagi sebelum ia mengenal gadis itu.

Ia meninggalkan kota Oto—kota besar—setelah kelulusan cumlaudenya dan menolak penawaran bekerja di sana. Ia lebih memilih pulang. Kembali pada kota kelahirannya yang sudah menyimpan segala kenangan yang menggumpal di hatinya.

Padahal, saat kepulangannya, ia sangat sangat ingin bertemu gadis itu. Bertatap pandang seperti dulu, mencari kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di Oto.

Namun, ia harus menelan kecewa.

Awalnya, ia tidak berniat ikut pada pertemuan kecil itu. Tidak sama sekali. Ia dipaksa oleh Naruto yang mengiming-imingi akan memberikan buku yang belum ia miliki. Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa ikut. Walaupun dalam setengah hatinya, ia merasa senang. Karena pastilah ia bertemu gadis itu.

Malam ini pekat sepekat kopi hitam. Bintang yang memesona seakan terlihat pahit, tidak mengagumkan walau cahayanya berkerlip mengundang puluhan pasang mata yang melihatnya begitu takjub. Namun lain cerita untuknya.

Ia merasa pengap memikirkan hal-hal rumit yang terkadang dapat ia atasi. Tapi, ini bukanlah hal mudah sama seperti mengerjakan pembukuan maupun buku jurnal. Bukan juga penjabaran yang menurutnya mudah tentang analisis historical dan sejarah. Bukan juga berbagai ilmu yang sering ia pelajari sewaktu sekolah dan kuliah. Ini lain cerita. Ini ilmu yang tidak di dapatkan dengan penjabaran-penjabaran klasik dan tertulis di buku.

Ini real tentang pengetahuan dari sebuah aksi dan pengalaman.

Kakinya melangkah dalam jalanan sepi kota HI yang bisa dibilang kecil ini. Menikmati tiap usapan angin musim gugur yang menerobos masuk melalui setiap inci pada pori-pori kulit tubuhnya. Daun kering yang berterbangan, suara riak air dikejauhan. Menambah suasana malam ini terbangun dengan purnama yang mengkilap di atas sana.

Langkahnya terus menyusuri setiap inci jalanan HI. Enggan berhenti. Ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah. Yang jelas, ia butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan.

Maniknya menatap lurus, saat waktu sudah melaju dipertengahan malam menuju pagi, ia tetap melangkah. Sampai kakinya berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya berbalik. Wajahnya ia dongakkan ke atas. Ia tahu betul ia berhenti di mana.

Karena tiga tahun yang lalu, ia sempat terdiam di tempat ini. Tepat di waktu yang sama kala itu. menatap jendela yang menutup dan lampu yang tidak meredup di atas sana.

Ia tahu persis, ia berada dikediaman gadis itu, saat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Otaknya mulai merangkai kejadian demi kejadian yang ia alami dan tak kunjung terhenti belakangan waktu ini.

"_Kau mengerjai kami ya Sakura, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang Sasuke?"_

"_Memangnya kau lupa dengan dia?_

"_Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Sakura? Ia teman sekelasmu."_

"_Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingatku 'kan?"_

Ucapan-ucapan itu bergelayut di telinga Sakura. Memekakkan telinganya. Membuat otaknya merajut pikiran-pikiran yang seringkali ia tepis. Kenapa semua orang seakan-akan menganggap Sakura mengenali lelaki itu?

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia selalu menggali ingatannya beberapa waktu ini. Namun, ia tidak pernah menjumpai sosok itu diingatannya. Bahkan sepertinya memang tidak ada. Lantas, kenapa Sakura hanya di bilang pura-pura? Kenapa Sakura dibilang bercanda?

Ia menggeleng.

Kalau pun Sakura kenal, ia pasti sudah mengingatnya. Tidak mungkin juga Sakura jahat melupakan teman sendiri. Sakura menghela napas kecil.

Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang. Padahal waktu tinggal seperempat lagi menuju pagi menjelang. Tapi, ia mendapati manik hijaunya enggan terpejam.

Setengah hati ia membangunkan tubuhnya, menatap lantai-lantai dingin yang mulai di pijakinya satu persatu. Dingin. Itu yang terlampir bagian alas kaki Sakura saat ia merasakan sensasi itu meresap di kulit paling dasar kakinya.

Sedikit tertatih Sakura menghampiri tirai yang tertutup rapat. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan di luar saat seperempat malam ini. Menyibak secara perlahan dan meneliti keadaan di luar. Sakura mendapati rumah Sai yang telah gelap gulita. Pastilah lelaki itu sudah tidur lelap sekarang. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Lalu pandangannya, ia endarkan ke arah lain. Ke bawah jalanan sepi. Dan manik Sakura menangkap sebuah sosok yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan jaket dan syal gelap yang menyampir di lehernya.

Siapa? Pikirnya.

Sakura seperti tahu gestur tubuh dari sosok itu setelah ia menelaah lebih lanjut lagi, melihat surai sosok itu yang mencuat.

_I-itu kan lelaki yang waktu itu? sedang apa dia di depan rumah?_

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan kini melintas di otaknya. Ia mulai meneliti lebih lanjut apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya. Dan persis saat Sakura menangkap raut wajah itu, manik gelap yang terlampir di sana segera melayangkan tatapannya padanya. Membuat bola matanya membulat. Terkejut.

Dan detik itu juga, Sakura langsung menyibak tirai dan menutupnya secara keseluruhan. Menghindari tatapan tajam yang diajukan lelaki itu padanya.

.

**Tbc**.

Hai. Chapter dua telah update. Ngebut ya? Sebenarnya sih udah di rancang dua chapter dari kemarin dan sedang dalam tahap perancangan chapter ketiga dan keempat hehe. Dan saya berharap, fict ini bisa selesai dalam bulan ini juga :3

Oh iya, sekarang fb saya sedang dalam masa DA untuk sementara sepertinya. Jadi, bagi yang sekiranya mau menghubungi, bisa hubungi saya lewat e-mail. Dan saya senang sekali mendapat respon yang positif dari kalian. Masih sangat dibutuhkan tanggapan untuk chapter ini. Bersediakah memberikan tanggapannya kembali? xD

Thanks to**: Naya Aditya, Luca Marvell, Azi-chan, hanazono yuri, , adora13, zagy, sofi asat, .3914, o'cley sissy, Ayz, Eysha CherryBlossom, ntika blossom. Saya cinta kaliaaan xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha menempelkan dagunya di atas meja. Menatap cangkir kopinya yang terbiarkan mendingin begitu saja. Ia mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan kasihan yang diajukan kedua rekannya yang tengah duduk dalam satu meja bersamanya.

"Apa kali ini akan berhasil?" Suara Sasuke membuka topik perbincangan di antara ia dan kedua rekannya yang merupakan Naruto Uzumaki dan Ino Yamanaka. Teman sekelasnya dulu saat SMA.

Naruto membuka suara. "Semoga saja. Aku sih berharap demikian. Sudah berbagai cara kita lakukan, nampaknya itu tidak berhasil membuat Sakura-_chan _mengingatmu."

Ino yang berdiam juga akhirnya ikut membuka suaranya, "ya, harapanku juga sama. Ini cara terakhir kita untuk membuat Sakura mengingatnya. Ini pengorbananku untukmu, Sasuke. Aku sampai berjanji tidak akan ajak kau kesini. Kuharap dia tidak keras kepala seperti kemarin-kemarin!"

"_Thanks_."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu menyesap kopi hitam miliknya, aroma menguar yang senantiasa menggoda itu kali ini tidak membuatnya berselera.

Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan bersama Naruto dan Ino untuk membuatnya dapat bertemu dan menanyakan apa alasan Sakura yang berpura-pura—nampaknya—melupakannya. Walau sekejap saja, nyatanya selalu gagal. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu tahu akan kehadiran Sasuke di sana. Tapi kali ini, ia merasakan bahwa gadis itu akan datang.

Suara lonceng berbunyi dari pintu kedai yang terbuka, mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pelanggan yang barusan datang adalah Sakura. Dan itu cukup mendapat perhatian lebih dari Naruto di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak menjawab. Detik berikutnya ia dengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya merambat di telinganya.

"Ino!"

Ah, tidak salah lagi. Sasuke tahu betul suara itu. Ino yang menatap gadis itu mulai tersenyum ke arah gadis itu dan menyuruh gadis itu menghampiri.

"Sakura, sini!"

Dapat Sasuke rasakan beberapa menit yang mampu membuatnya menggila. Membayangkan langkah demi langkah gadis itu yang dapat membuat debaran di dadanya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan nyatanya, ini di luar dugaannya. Karena, ketika gadis itu telah sampai di jangkauan mereka, gadis itu hanya diam mematung dengan pantulan hijau irisnya yang sedikit meredup.

"Ino … " suaranya terdengar begitu kecewa kala iris hijaunya menatap Ino. "Kau membohongiku."

Sasuke sulit untuk menelan ludahnya saat mata gadis itu sedikit menatap ke arahnya walau tidak dalam waktu lama. Dan setelahnya, gadis itu malah membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kami.

Mata biru Ino hanya mampu membulat dengan wajah bersalah yang ia tunjukan saat menatap punggung Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Blam!

Pintu kedai menutup bersamaan dengan sosok Sakura yang menghilang di baliknya. Ino menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Sedangkan Naruto, kali ini mengejutkan Sasuke dengan tangan yang ia taruh di pundak lelaki itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk usaha. Kejar dia. Aku dan Ino mungkin hanya bisa membantumu sampai di sini."

Butuh keyakinan yang kuat untuk Sasuke mengejar gadis itu. Keraguannya yang sempat datang itu perlahan meluntur saat menatap mata Naruto yang seakan memiliki tekad di dalamnya. Detik itu juga, tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan ber-_ojigi_ singkat kepada Naruto dan Ino.

"Naruto, Ino, Terima kasih bantuannya."

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke segera menghambur pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino yang kini melengkukngkan senyum kecil di bibir mereka.

"Semoga saja, Sasuke berhasil! Urusan Sakura, aku bisa mengatasinya."

.

.

**Who Are You?**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. OOC. Plot hole (?) Probably—rush. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

.

_Bagian—Tiga_

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno dengan perasaan marah terhadap sahabatnya yang telah sengaja membohonginya itu, melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Meninggalkan pusat HI dengan perasaan kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Belum lagi, Ino membohonginya dengan menggunakan kata janji. Dan itu cukup membuat Sakura, tak akan mudah memercayai sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

Butuh beberapa penjelasan kenapa Ino membohonginya. Dan tentu saja Sakura dapat menyimpulkan dengan mudah, apalagi kalau bukan karena lelaki itu? Lelaki yang telah mencoba mengasarinya di pertengahan musim gugur lalu. Yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabatnya. Yang membuat hidup Sakura—sedikit—tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini. Yeah, Sakura merasa ia sudah mulai lelah otak karena lelaki itu.

GRAP!

Langkahnya terhenti, saat dirasanya ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menoleh ke sosok pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Siapa k—"

Sakura kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Iris hijaunya membulat sekilas saat ia temui _onyx_ yang begitu datar menatapnya. Tapi dapat Sakura tangkap ada yang terasa berbeda. Seakan mampu menariknya, seakan menyedotnya untuk tetap menatapnya lebih lama.

Namun, tersadar apa yang tidak sesuai dengan otaknya, Sakura dengan kasar melepas tangan pemuda itu yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seraya mengalihkan tatapannya entah kemana.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh sekilas dengan iris yang menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Seolah ia tidak suka kalau lelaki itu menyebut nama kecilnya. Ia mendengus kecil.

"Jangan sebut nama kecilku, Uchiha-_san_. Kita tidak saling mengenal. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau tidak saling mengenal tiba-tiba memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecilnya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Iris hitamnya sempat membulat sekilas. Lalu, ia biarkan wajahnya menunduk dengan helaian rambutnya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya—terutama matanya.

"Maaf."

Hanya sepenggal kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura sedikit merasa serba salah. Kenapa responnya hanya dengan kata seperti itu? Sakura tidak tahu akan meladeni pemuda itu seperti apa. Bibirnya terasa terkunci saat ini dengan sebuah perasaan asing yang menohok dadanya. Kenapa ia merasakan sakitnya?

"Maaf aku sudah tidak sopan padamu. Maaf juga atas sikapku di pertengahan musim gugur lalu."

Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang mengambang di dalam bibirnya. Ia seperti bisu mendadak.

Kali ini, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Iris sepekat kopi itu, kali ini menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan. Dan Sakura juga nampaknya tidak keberatan di tatap seperti itu.

Menghirup udara kecil, Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya kembali, "Haruno-_san_, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Maukah kau berteman denganku?"

Hening.

Hanya ada desauan angin dan beberapa daun-daun menguning yang berterbangan. Lalu setelahnya, berjatuhan dan memadati jalanan. Sakura sendiri dapat merasakan sebuah sensasi menyejukan yang entah sejak kapan mendadak muncul dalam dirinya.

Sakura kali ini membuka katupnya, mata hijaunya mulai ia lempar ke segala arah. Tanpa mampu menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Permintaan maafmu belum bisa aku terima. Jadi, permintaan pertemananmu sudah pasti aku tolak."

Sakura merekatkan shall yang melilit lehernya. Ia ber-_ojigi_ singkat ke arah Sasuke seraya berucap, "permisi."

Dan berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu. Beberapa langkah ia jajakan cepat, seakan ingin cepat pergi dari jangkaun pemuda itu. Ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari hadapan pemuda itu. Namun lagi-lagi, langkahnya tertahan. Ia merasa sebuah hembusan kecil melintas di sisi wajahnya.

"Haruno."

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang tubuh Sakura. Dan salah satu tangan pemuda itu nyatanya sudah mengunci tubuh Sakura untuk tidak dapat lagi bergerak kemana-mana. Seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Dan herannya, tubuh Sakura tidak berontak sama sekali.

Pemuda Uchiha itu diam saja. Tidak bersuara kembali. Karena yang Sakura rasakan, kali ini pundaknya terasa menghangat. Entah sejak kapan kening pemuda itu mendarat dengan sangat mudah di salah satu pundaknya. Tangannya yang tadi mengunci, sudah ia lepaskan.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak berontak apalagi kesal. Sakura tidak mengerti. Amat sangat tidak mengerti. Dan rasa-rasanya, ia justru menginginkan tubuhnya berbalik dan memeluk pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa hasratnya menjadi gila bila dekat-dekat pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?"

Eh?  
>Suara pemuda Uchiha itu lagi-lagi dapat membuat iris <em>emerald<em>-nya membulat sempurna. Beberapa waktu setelahnya, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan entah kenapa Sakura merasakan kekosongan yang mendadak dalam dirinya.

Ini, aneh.

"Haruno."

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Diamlah!"

Hening lagi di tengah-tengah mereka. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sebuah keraguan kecil yang menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Uchiha-_san_, kau mau kumaafkan, 'kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut singkat.

Sakura menengguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang menggantung bebas di sisi celananya.

"Kau kumaafkan asalkan—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sekilas. Ia seperti membutuhkan pasokan udara yang banyak saat ini. Hingga setelah ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, ia mulai membuka bibirnya, "kau tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi, bisa?"

Sasuke diam. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung Sakura yang tidak membalik. Seolah gadis itu betul-betul ingin menghindarinya. Ingin bebas dari dirinya. Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Ada beberapa hal yang ia pertaruhkan di sini. Tentang perasaannya atau perasaan gadis itu yang mungkin saja sudah begitu sangat melupakannya.

Dalam tiga tahun yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke tidak berjumpa dengan gadis itu, mungkin segala sesuatunya juga sudah banyak berubah. Termasuk sesuatu kehangatan yang melekat dari gadis itu. Yang terasa menyilaukan untuk dunianya. Justru kini malah menghilang dan tidak ia temukan.

Mungkin, ia memupus harapan Naruto dan Ino yang sudah susah payah membantunya. Tapi mungkin, ini yang terbaik.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke—

"Bisa."

—melepaskan apa yang seharusnya dia pertahankan sudah sejak lama. Bersamaan dengan desauan angin yang berembus lebih kencang dengan langkah sosok itu yang perlahan mulai melangkah tanpa pernah menolehnya.

Mungkin, waktu yang berjalan juga dapat mengubah segala hal yang dulu pernah terjadi dan menjadi tidak lagi berarti.

.

Sai bergegas ke arah pintu kediamannya berada saat ia dengar bel di rumahnya berbunyi. Membuka pintu utama rumahnya, nyatanya ia malah menemukan gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tanpa ijin darinya justru nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumahnya begitu saja.

Tapi bagi Sai, itu sudah biasa.

"Kau kenapa?" Sai bertanya seraya mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Gadis itu tidak menyahut, dan tidak pula memberikan tanggapan kecil yang mampu membuat Sai mengerti. Hanya terus berjalan dan mengabaikan pemuda itu.

Menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Sai menarik lengan gadis itu. Hingga saat gadis itu menoleh, ia melihat cairan bening menumpuk di mata hijaunya. Oh, Sai tidak mengerti ada apa sebetulnya yang terjadi dalam diri gadis itu.

Tidak ingin menanyakan hal-hal yang sedikit menyinggung gadis itu di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, Sai menarik lengan gadis itu yang kini mengikuti langkahnya hingga tiba di sebuah ruang yang cukup hangat untuk menyambut udara awal musim dingin. Kamarnya.

Sakura—gadis itu—mendudukan dirinya di sisi kasur Sai dengan tangisan kecil yang meluncur dari matanya. Dan itu sangat jarang sekali gadis itu tunjukan di hadapan Sai yang kini sedikit terkejut memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menyahut. Hanya diam seraya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangisan yang masih meluncur dengan mulus di pipi porslennya. Sai menghela napas kecil.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya, kuambilkan air dulu untukmu."

Sakura langsung menyahut, "tidak usah repot-repot."

Sai yang sudah melangkah itu terhenti hingga membalikan tubuhnya menatap gadis itu. "Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau."

Sai terdiam sejenak menatap gadis itu yang tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Lantas, cucu dari Danzo Shimura—sang pemiliki rumah itu—kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu berada. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi gadis itu.

"Menangislah," Sai menghela napas kecil. "Di pundakku."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura bersandar karena dengan cepat gadis itu justrus terisak kencang di bahu Sai yang kini mulai basah dengan air matanya. Sai hanya diam. Tangannya tidak bergerak atau bibirnya tidak berucap. Hanya diam, membiarkan Sakura menuntaskan tangisannya.

Sai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sai menyayangi Sakura. Amat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bohong kalau Sai tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu. Bohong kalau Sai tidak menyediakan tempat untuk gadis itu di hatinya. Tapi, itu dulu sekali. Saat pertama kali ia bertetangga dengan gadis itu. Sebelum gadis itu dekat dengan laki-laki siapapun.

Tapi, Sai sudah mengubur harapan itu sudah sejak lama. Sejak Sasuke Uchiha masuk ke dalam kehidupan gadis itu. Sejak Sasuke Uchiha mampu membuat senyum gadis itu mengembang dengan amat sempurna. Dan Sai tahu, ia sudah kalah oleh pemuda itu.

Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum seraya menatap Sai yang kali ini justru ikut menatapnya.

"Sai, jadilah pacarku."

He?

Sai membulatkan matanya. Hatinya seperti di hujani perasaan yang mendadak muncul. Bukan perasaan senang, bukan, bukan itu. Tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya bimbang. Atau mungkin ia salah dengar. Sai mulai membuka suaranya tetapi gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Bagi Sai, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Baru saja gadis itu menangis, tapi dengan tiba-tiba pula gadis itu membuka luka yang telah sekian lama ia kubur, menyeruak ke permukaan. Sai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini terasa menyulitkan.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Sai. Gadis itu kali ini justru menarik senyum di bibirnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Seakan meyakinkannya dengan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau dulu menyukaiku 'kan?"

Bagi Sai, semua ini jadi terdengar seperti omong kosong.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa musim gugur selalu datang lebih cepat? Padahal musim panas seakan baru datang kemarin."_

_Suara gadis itu mendominasi di tengah suara langkah-langkah kaki yang terpijaki dan angin musim gugur yang berembus, memainkan tiap-tiap helai rambut kedua insan yang tengah berjalan beriringan._

_Tidak terdengar sahutan dari pemuda di sampingnya, gadis itu kali ini membuka suaranya kembali._

"_Apa aku yang terlalu senang dan bersemangat ya menjalani setiap musim? Sampai tidak terasa setiap musimnya jadi berubah lebih cepat."_

"_Mungkin," lelaki itu menyahut seadanya._

_Tapi ia dapat mendengar gadis itu sedikit tertawa kecil. "Tapi mungkin, bisa saja karena hari-hariku diisi oleh Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu tidak, aku beruntung sekali bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Bahkan saat-saat waktu bergulir begitu cepat, Sasuke-kun tetap berada di sisiku."_

_Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan gadis itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Bahkan, saat-saat pemuda itu melihat punggung sang gadis, ia seperti bisa melihat poros dunianya berada di satu titik pusat. Ya, gadis itu. Mendengar gadis itu berbicara dan mampu menghangatkan hatinya._

_Rasanya, ia ingin waktu berhenti di situ._

_Gadis itu berbalik, dengan raut wajah penuh tanya meski senyuman mautnya tetap tersungging di bibirnya. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"_

_Pemuda itu hanya diam seraya berjalan ke arah gadis itu berada. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk ia mengungkapkan apa yang sejatinya tertahan di dalam hatinya sejak ia pertama bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang mampu membuat dunianya berwarna. Gadis yang mampu membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih hidup. Rasanya, ia tidak ingin waktu menghilangkan kenangan yang kini tengah mereka lalui._

_Puk!_

_Salah satu tangannya tiba-tiba berada di atas puncak kepala gadis itu. Onyxnya kini memancarkan sebuah keyakinan saat gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya._

"_Sakura—"_

_Tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada sensasi yang muncul di dalam dadanya dan ia suka. Menggelitik dan membuatnya ingin merasakan hal itu lagi –lagi dan lagi. Perasaan aneh yang belum dapat ia definisikan. Orang bilang, mungkin itu rasanya jatuh cinta._

_Meski seringkali ia mengelak pernyataan-pernyataan yang berseliweran itu. Baginya, gadis itu nampak berbeda._

_Ucapannya hanya di biarkannya menggantung bebas di udara. Karena yang selanjutnya, ia justru menarik tangannya dan memasukan ke dalam kantung celananya. Melangkahkan kakinya, hendak meninggalkan gadis itu yang menatapnya penuh tanya._

"—_sudahlah, lupakan."_

_Karena yang selanjutnya pemuda itu membiarkan sang gadis hanya menatap punggungnya. Menatap punggung tegapnya yang nyaris menjauh dari sosok itu._

"_Hey kau mau diam saja di sana? Sepertinya makan bapau daging enak. Bagaimana bila kuteraktir?"_

_Entah beberapa lama diam itu menguap karena setelahnya, nyatanya gadis itu mulai tertawa seraya mengejar ketertinggalan langkahnya oleh pemuda itu. "Yes. Diteraktir 'kan?"_

Itu hanyalah sepenggal kisah yang masih sangat Sasuke ingat dalam kenangannya. Entahlah, ingatan akan hal itu mendadak muncul. Dan itu sukses membuatnya merindukan hari-harinya yang berwarna. Hari-harinya yang lebih cerah dari setelahnya. Karena Sasuke menyesal, di musim gugur tiga tahun lalu, ia hanya bisa menggantung ucapannya tanpa pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Bodoh!

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Berdiri di atas jembatan pinggiran HI adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan di waktu-waktu sekarang. Setidaknya begitu, untuk waktu-waktu yang telah terlewat dan dibiarkan kosong.

Hanya pandangan kosong dari Sasuke yang Ia lempar ke ujung garis horizon yang membatasi air waduk dengan langit.

Setelahnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Waktu-waktu seperti ini mungkin ada baiknya juga untuk berada di rumah. Menghidangkan segelas kopi hitam, lalu menyesapnya adalah hal yang kini terbayang di otaknya terlepas dari permasalahan yang membuat dirinya menggila.

Langkah demi langkah ia pijaki hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di kediamannya. Hendak melewati pagar rumahnya yang membuka, ia melihat di kejauhan sesosok yang tertutup kegelapan karena tidak tersorot lampu mendekat ke arahnya.

Ya, Sasuke rasa begitu.

Semakin mendekat, mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga ia sedikit terkejut saat sosok itu kini sudah tampil di hadapannya dan jutru menyapanya dengan tatapan yang nyaris datar seperti yang ia tampilkan saat ini di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Hai, Uchiha. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Dan itu cukup membuat tangan Sasuke mengepal sempurna.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaak ini sedikit banget kayanya T.T Habis gimana dong(?) gara-gara plot fict ini hilang, aku kan harus ngerancang lagi dari awal fict lanjutan di chapter ini sampe terakhir T.T maaf juga ya karena lama meng-update fict ini. Mood ngelanjutin MC-nya belum dapet kemarin2 hiks-hiks. Dan karena aku orangnya pelupa, makanya rancangan lanjutan plotnya mungkin agak beda sama yang udah kubuat sebelum ini huhu maaf yaaa. Tapi semoga aja aku bisa update fict MC aku cepet hehew Eh btw chapter satu aku baru ngeh yang masalah kanvas itu kan harusnya kuas. Kalo gigitan ujung kanvas rasanya… lel. Nanti kalo fict ini udah selesai mau aku edit ah XD

Btw, makasih buat yang sering nagih fict ini buat lanjut. Aku sempet ngerasa bersalah juga sih kesannya kaya nelantarin fict-fict aku yang masih on going. Jadi maaaf yaaa sebelumnya :'))))

.

**Balasan Ripiuuu**: **rfauryn **(makasih udah suka :'D. Apa? suka kalo sasukenya tersiksa? Jangan dong dia kan suami aku/heh wkwk. Sakura lupa karena—rahasia :p ini sudah lanjut ya xD) **Haruka smile**, **Hanazoro yuri** (ini sudah lanjut, maaf ya ngga kilat :() **yuriskadian5** (Nanti akan ada penjelasannya ko di chapter2 mendatang hehew iya aku juga sedih sasuke dicuekin :'( /heh. ngga bisa setiap hari hoho maaf ya baru update(?)) **Kak Eysha** (gak gitu kak, mungkin Sakura kena pelet(?) wkwk ada deh ngga surprise dong kalo tiba-tiba langsung kebuka gitu kartunya :p) **Luca Marvell** (Kalau ada hubungannya gimana dong? :p) **Guest-Guest **(Makasih hehe ah, penasaran yaaa sama aku juga penasaran :p oke sudah lanjut) **yollapebriana** (Ah, iya ini sudah dilanjut hehew) **Keiko Tetsuke** (Wah makasih ya :'D iya nih penasaran aku juga :p) **Azi-chan** (iya gapapa, iya sasukenya kesian yaaaa aku jahat bgt bikin sasuke kesiksa gitu :'(. Um, mungkin agak beda kali yaaaa hohoo semoga :p ini sudah update maaf ya lama Azi-chan :'() **Cherryl sasa** (Iya di sini Sakura kaya ngga inget gitu sama sasuke hehe um, entahlah kita liat saja nanti yaaaaa :p Iya gapapa, maaf juga baru update yaaa :'))

Terima kasih tanggapan kalian. Maaf yang ngga bisa pm-in satu-satu. Tapi aku seneng ko mendapat jejak dari kalian :')))) Terima kasih banyaaaak. Maaf update-nya lama dan ngga sesuai perkiraan =')))

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, CMIW

Simcerely,

Nana ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ada yang meletup-letup di dalam hati Sasuke. Perasaan benci dan marah yang menggunung di dasar hatinya. Rahangnya kali ini mengeras dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal sempurna di sisi celananya. giginya nyaris bergemeletuk saat-saat ia dengar kembali suara yang meluncur dari pemuda yang kini berdiri beberapa puluh sentimeter di hadapannya.

"Aku kesini tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu, Uchiha."

Gugur sudah emosi Sasuke yang nyaris meluber. Kali ini, seluruh emosinya perlahan-lahan mulai menguap bersamaan dengan embusan angin musim gugur yang berembus di antara mereka. Sasuke mulai mengatur napas dan membuat perasaannya kembali menjadi normal.

"Mau apa kau?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menarik senyum menyamping. Seakan mencibir.

"Kau pasti tahu apapun yang berurusan di antara kita pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura."

"Kenapa dengan—"

"Ada apa sebenarnya di antara kau dan Sakura belakangan ini?"

Pemuda itu memotong ucapan Sasuke yang kali ini mendadak diam. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia seperti tidak mampu menjawab apa yang ditanyakan langsung kepadanya. Perasaannya mendadak gamang. Padahal, ia baru saja melepaskan gadis itu. Tapi nyatanya, gadis itu tetap saja tidak pernah lepas dari hidupnya.

Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Menyalurkan emosinya yang tercampur menjadi perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Di antara kami…" Sasuke membuka suaranya, "tidak ada apa-apa…."

Pemuda itu masih memasang wajah datarnya. Dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa kesal. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke saat ini. Yang berada di dalam pikirannya adalah selalu tentang Sakura. Ya, gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa melenyapkan gadis itu diingatannya.

"Memangnya aku bodoh. Aku tahu ada yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian. Cih." Pemuda itu mendecih. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke kedua saku mantelnya.

"Tahu apa kau?"

Pemuda itu kembali menampilkan senyum miringnya kembali.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu melupakanmu. Benar apa yang kukatakan?"

Sasuke membulatkan iris hitamnya sekilas. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Mudah saja," pemuda itu mengambil langkah. Lantas menyejajarkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Siapa yang selama ini selalu mau mendengarkan keluh kesah gadis itu? Tentu saja jawabannya; aku."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mampu terdiam mendengar suara pemuda di sisinya itu. Ia tidak mampu lagi bersuara. Semuanya serasa tertahan di dalam bibirnya. Yang ia mampu saat ini hanyalah mendengarkan dengan seksama bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang tengah berlarian memikirkan sebuah nama. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Tapi—"

Pemuda itu kembali bersuara dengan pandangan mata yang terasa berbeda menatap lurus ke depan. Ke jalanan kosong yang sedikitnya diterangi cahaya lampu.

"—aku tahu, aku hanya bisa sampai sebatas itu. Tidak akan pernah lebih. Sejujurnya, saat aku memukulmu tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah merasa kalah darimu."

_Sudah merasa kalah darimu_.

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang kali ini di dalam otak Sasuke. Berputar seperti sebuah musik yang disetel berulang-ulang kali. Membangkitkan memori yang sudah Sasuke tutup rapat-rapat. Ya, Sasuke ingat sekali. Tiga tahun lalu, saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba saja memukulnya. Dan sampai akhirnya kejadian adu pukul pun terjadi dan berakhir hingga keduanya di panggil ke ruang guru. Semua itu terjadi karena sebetulnya, keduanya hanya ingin tidak melukai …Sakura.

Tapi, jujur saja perlakuan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengenalinya akhir-akhir ini, sungguh membuat perasaan Sasuke gelisah. Membuat ia uring-uringan dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Seakan Sakura betul-betul menghapus apa yang telah dijalani oleh mereka dulu.

"Uchiha, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Sakura."

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dari ujung matanya.

"Apa?"

"Tentang ingatan Sakura, aku rasa dia bukan berpura-pura melupakanmu atau benar-benar melupakanmu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi padanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan semuanya dimulai. Tapi, seingatku dia sudah tidak pernah membicarakanmu lagi padaku setelah liburan musim panas berakhir."

"Liburan musim panas?"

"Ya, saat liburan musim panas berlangsung, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjalani liburan bersama Sakura. Aku pergi menghabiskan waktu di rumah pamanku yang berada di desa Kiri. Tapi, saat pulang dari sana, aku mendapati Sakura menyambutku. Namun setelahnya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar ia menyebut-nyebut namamu. Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke jadi tidak mengerti. Liburan musim panas? Lalu apa hubungannya dengannya? Ia sudah mulai mengambil jarak dengan gadis itu sebelum ujian kelulusan berlangsung. Lantas, apa yang membuatnya—

"Perlu kutekankan juga padamu, Uchiha. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk membantumu saat ini karena kalau kau mau tahu, ada satu hal yang menggoyahkan hatiku—"

Ada ucapan yang menggantung, yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Dan Sasuke tahu, ini pasti akan ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Namun, harus disayangkan. Sasuke harus kembali memikirkan keputusan untuk melepas gadis itu karena nyatanya pernyataan yang selanjutnya mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan sesak yang bercampur kini berkecamuk di dasar hatinya.

"—tentang permintaan Sakura yang menginginkan aku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, aku belum memutuskan untuk itu. Karena aku ingin lihat, seberapa bisa usahamu dan waktu membuatnya kembali mengingatmu. Kalau tidak ada perubahan apa-apa, maka, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menjadi egois. Membiarkan Sakura bersamaku, tanpa lagi mengingat kau dan masa lalu kalian di dalamnya."

.

.

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

(tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun)

AU. OOC. Probably—rush. Plothole. Dan segala kekurangan dalam karya ini.

.

.

.

**Who Are You?**

.

.

.

**B**agia**n**—**E**mpa**t**

.

.

.

_Ada jalanan tak berujung yang sedang Sakura pijaki. Dengan langkah demi langkah yang saling berkejaran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa segala hal yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah ruang putih yang tak memiliki ujung atau akhir sekali pun. Ia memijaki tapakan berwarna putih, setara dengan apa yang tertampil dalam pandangannya. Putih._

_Ia tidak merasa lelah. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah, ia harus tetap berlari. Terus berlari entah untuk mengejar apa atau barangkali mencari apa. Ia tidak tahu._

_Tiba-tiba, sudah sejak kapan Sakura menyadari ada sebuah lorong gelap di kejauhan yang menghadangnya. Ia ingin sekali menghindar untuk tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, laju kakinya tidak dapat dikontrol lagi oleh keinginannya. Kakinya tetap berlari sekalipun arahnya tetap ke dalam sebuah lorong gelap yang semakin lama semakin melebar di hadapannya._

_Ia tidak siap. Tidak benar-benar siap untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi, memang itu yang harus ia hadapi saat ini. Ia sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya._

_Sakura tidak tahu, pandangannya kali ini sudah benar-benar berubah hitam. Gelap. Sunyi. Dan tak terdengar seperti adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia seperti terjebak di dalam ruang hitam itu seorang diri. Bersamaan dengan laju kakinya yang mendadak terhenti._

_Sakura mendadak takut. Amat sangat takut._

_Ia merasa tidak memiliki siapapun di sana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak atau barangkali hal yang membuat ketakutannya sirna seketika. Tidak ada. Hanya dia seorang diri._

_Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

_Suara sesuatu yang berdecit terdengar di kejauhan. Tapi, Sakura tidak tahu darimana arah suara itu berasal. Ia kembali mendengarkan suara decitan yang perlahan berhenti itu. Tidak terdengar lagi suaranya. Ini aneh._

"_Sakura—"_

_Samar-samar, Sakura dengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya dikejauhan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berharap ia menemukan sang pemilik suara itu. Namun, suara itu kembali hilang tertelan senyap. Sakura juga tak menemukan siapapun untuk menemaninya. Sakura semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Suara decitan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini, suaranya mulai terdengar lebih jelas. Disusul dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya._

_CIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Sakura—"_

_Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya mengikuti feelingnya yang mengarah ke asal suara. Tapi, ia merasa seperti kembali ke tempat yang itu-itu saja. Sakura pusing sendiri menghadapinya._

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Sakura—"_

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Sakura—"_

_Suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang. Suara seseorang itu juga sama. Membuat kedua suara itu semakin beradu. Membuat Sakura bingung sendiri mencarinya. Toh, pada akhirnya ia tidak menemukan siapa pemilik suara yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya. Toh, pada akhirnya ia tetap akan sendiri di ruang pekat nan aneh itu. Tetap begitu._

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

_Suara decitan itu semakin keras dan terdengar memekakan telinga. Sakura menutup telinganya meski suara decitan itu masih saja menggema di dalam pendengarannya yang membuat kepalanya mendadak sakit bukan kepayang. Disusul dengan suara seseorang itu lagi yang memanggil namanya._

"_Sakura—"_

_Kedua suara itu saling beradu dan bertabrakan. Membuat kepala Sakura semakin sakit bukan main. Seperti ingin pecah. Sampai-sampai, Sakura kali ini tidak bisa menopang diri tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya harus terduduk dan beringsut dengan kedua tangan yang belum bergeser sama sekali di kedua telinganya._

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Sakura—"_

_Sakura tidak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Air mata pun kali ini sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Karena merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Begitu sakit, sampai-sampai menguras segala tenaganya. Ia mendadak tersungkur seraya memegangi kepalanya. Suara itu bahkan perlahan tapi pasti mampu mengaburkan pandangan Sakura._

_CIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Sakura—"_

_CIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"_Sakura—"_

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

_Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Ia betul-betul tidak sanggup hingga bibirnya kali ini membuka seraya mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, tapi bibirnya bergerak-gerak; berucap. Seakan meminta tolong kepada siapapun yang ada di sana. Ia Merasakan sakit yang betul-betul menguasainya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar bangun dari posisinya. Ia betul-betul tidak kuat lagi. hingga—_

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

_Decitan panjang itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai mereda diikuti dengan sebuah suara yang selanjutnya yang seakan mampu membuat tubuh Sakura terpelanting entah karena apa. Pun perlahan tapi pasti, ia bisa dengar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, suara seseorang yang meneriakan namanya diikuti suara benturan yang entah berada dimana._

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAA—"_

_Dan setelahnya—_

_DUUAAAAAAAAK!_

—_kesadaran Sakura hilang dengan begitu mudahnya._

Mata Sakura terbuka mendadak dengan sempurna diiringin silau cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Dengan napas yang memburu, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia pandangi sekelilingnya, memandang ruang yang tengah di tempatinya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ruang yang tengah di tempatinya adalah kamarnya. Mengamati dari sudut ke sudut, hingga Sakura yakin kali ini ia betul-betul berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura bermimpi aneh dan itu seperti nyata. Menakutkan dan membuat Sakura sendiri kini bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya tentang mimpi anehnya itu.

Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Sakura merasa serba salah. Meski bulu-bulu di tangannya masih berdiri akan ketakutan perihal mimpinya, Sakura menampik ketakutan yang perlahan-lahan mulai mereda itu.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya dan terdapati suara dari baliknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, bangun, nak! Ayo kita sarapan dulu."

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Sakura kali ini mulai angkat bicara membalas suara tadi.

"Iya, Ibu. Aku mandi dulu."

Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandinya kini berada, menghapus segala ketakutan yang kini perlahan menguap entah kemana.

.

"Naruto, jangan ganggu aku dulu hari ini. Aku sedang di jalan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sakura."

Suara di ujung telepon pun mendadak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan.

"APA?"

Keterkejutan Naruto yang berada di seberang telepon membuat Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil seraya tersenyum dramatis.

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu, Naruto. Tidak perlu heran denganku. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, begitu mudah bukan untukku? Lagipula, Sakura juga telah memaafkanku beberapa waktu lalu."

Ino berucap bangga, membuat Naruto di seberang telepon berdecak sebal.

"Halah, Sakura-_chan_ memang gadis yang begitu baik jadi tak heran dia memaafkanmu, Nona percaya diri. Oh iya, omong-omong untuk apa kau ke rumahnya? Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada titipin pesan dari Sasuke untukmu."

" Sasuke berpesan apa? Oh jangan bilang ini pasti berkaitan lagi dengan penyusunan rencana untuk Sakura? Aku mungkin tidak bisa menerima misi-misi itu untuk ke depannya, Naruto. Aku punya misi lain."

"Kau ini! Memang apa yang kau rencanakan, hah? Rencanamu juga kadang-kadang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kau tidak ingin membantu Sasuke lagi? Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kau yang paling bersemangat ingin membantunya tapi kenapa sekarang?"

Ino masih melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan. Bibirnya terus saja mengoceh. Memang, Ino kalau sudah berbincang dengan Naruto seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"Hah, jangan remehkan aku ya, Tuan berambut durian. Kalau untuk soal itu … ngg etto—"

Ino mendadak menggantung ucapannya. Ada yang tertahan, namun, semuanya jadi sulit untuk keluar. Ino mendengus sebal.

"—sudahlah jangan tanya-tanya apa alasanku membelot dari Sasuke." Ino menghentikan suaranya lalu terkekeh kecil ketika langkahnya terhenti. "Dan sudah dulu ya teleponmu. Nanti kau ku telepon deh, aku sudah sampai di rumah Sakura sekarang. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tapi—"

Klik

Ino mematikan teleponnya dengan embusan napas yang terdengar sedikit lega. Ia kembali menarik napas saat melihat bel di samping pagar kediaman Sakura. Ada yang membuatnya ragu untuk menekan, tapi, dia harus menekannya saat itu juga. Ada yang ingin ia hindari, tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah membuat janji datang ke tempat Sakura. Dengan keberanian, akhirnya Ino memencet bel itu juga.

Ting nong! Ting nong!

Tak ada jawaban dari sang empu rumah. Kediaman Sakura terlihat sepi—tapi memang begitu adanya sejak dulu. Sakura hanya tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Itu pun sang Ayah selalu sibuk bekerja. Membuat rumah Sakura yang terlihat cukup besar itu hanya di huni dua orang saja.

Pintu utama kediaman mulai membuka. Ino memejamkan mata semoga yang membuka pintu itu adalah Sakura. Namun, nihil. Yang keluar dari pintu itu nyatanya adalah Mebuki Haruno, ibu dari Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya kala Mebuki berjalan ke arahnya dan membukakan pintu pagar yang masih tertutup rapat-rapat.

Senyum kecil kini di tampakan Mebuki dengan mata yang menyipit sempurna.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_, masuklah. Sudah lama tidak kemari."

"Ah iya, Bi. Sebelumnya selamat siang, maaf kalau saya mengganggu."

Membuki tersenyum kecil. "Ah iya, siang. Tidak apa-apa, silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Oh iya, Bibi boleh ya minta waktumu sebentar untuk mengobrol kecil."

Sedikit serba salah juga Ino menatap Mebuki. Ia sedikit memainkan tangannya dengan gelisah. Dan di tatap Mebuki seperti itu, nyatanya satu anggukan lemah kini di tampilkannya. Dan Ino menyahut canggung kepada Mebuki. "Ah iya, Bi."

Dan ini semua berada di luar ekspektasi Ino yang kini mengikuti langkah Mebuki setelahnya. Dan rencana Ino, nampaknya agak sedikit terhambat kali ini. Karena bodohnya, ia tidak memikirkan matang-matang tentang masalah yang satu ini.

.

Sakura yang masih asyik bergelut mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang berdendang di _earphone_-nya, lantas mendadak beranjak dari acara malas-malasannya seraya melihat layar ponsel. Diperhatikannya angka yang membentuk di sana berulang-ulang kali. Ia sedikit gelisah dengan kepala yang kali ini dongakan ke arah jendela, mencari sosok Ino yang tengah di tunggunya.

Ya, siang ini Ino berjanji akan berkunjung ke rumahnya dan melakukan ritual khusus ala-ala perempuan. Apalagi kalau bukan sekedar bergosip dan berumpi-rumpi ria. Itu adalah ritual wajib yang tak pernah Sakura lupa dari sosok Ino.

Sakura kali ini melepas _earphone_ di telinganya. Lantas menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya setelah berhasil menemukan nomer yang akan diteleponnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Ino. Ia menolepon gadis itu berkali-kali, tapi nyatanya, ia harus sedikit menelan kecewa karena tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Aneh.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura memang lumayan sebal dengan gadis itu. Ino seringkali membohonginya dengan dalih ingin mengajaknya bermain bersama atau berbincang-bincang bersama. Tak jarang pula, gadis itu gencar sekali mengajaknya keluar rumah dengan alasan butuh udara segar. Tapi, Sakura tidak akan mudah tertipu. Ia tahu betul semua gadis itu lakukan pastilah karena seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu, heh? belum lagi kejadian di kedai beberapa waktu lalu, Sakura heran dengan Ino, kenapa gadis itu sampai rela membohonginya hanya untuk mempertemukan ia dengan pemuda itu.

Sakura mendadak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil saat nama itu melintas mendadak di dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa, bahkan sosoknya yang menurut Sakura sangat tidak sopan itu juga ikut melintas di sana. Membayanginya bagai hantu.

Hiiiy.

Sakura lantas membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan lelaki yang tidak ia kenali itu? Bukankah Sakura sendiri juga yang memintanya untuk tidak mengusik kehidupannya yang sekarang? Dan Uchiha itu menyanggupinya 'kan?

Jadi apa masalahnya di sini?

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ingatan tentang lelaki itu kini muncul dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat pertemuan kelasnya dulu. Bagaimana ia diperlakukan dengan tidak sopan saat mendekati pertengahan musim lalu. Bahkan Sakura juga ingat betul bagaimana lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Salah satu tangan Sakura kali ini reflek memegang salah satu pundaknya.

Pundak yang sempat disandar oleh pemuda itu. Sakura ingat dengan jelas ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba menempelkan keningnya di sana dan hatinya mendadak terasa menghangat. Seperti ada yang mengisi dan sensasi itu justru membuatnya betah. Bahkan, saat kepala pemuda itu telah lenyap dari pundaknya, ia merasakan sebuah kekosongan mendadak.

Ia—

Menyadari apa yang menjadi pemikirannya saat ini, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kembali. Menghapus apa yang baru saja terputar dengan begitu mudahnya. Sakura juga tahu itu di luar kendali otaknya. Tidak. ia tidak boleh memikirkan pemuda itu. Tidak boleh.

Nampaknya, ia butuh segelas air untuk menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini.

Maka, ketika ia melihat persediaan air di dalam kamarnya tidak ada, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Menjajaki satu persatu tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan kamarnya berada, Sakura mendengar suara ibunya bergema entah seperti tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang dan mengobrolkan apa ia tidak tahu. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga ketika ia sudah sampai persis di lantai satu, ia melihat Ino yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu dari tadi tengah berbincang begitu serius dengan Ibunya. Penasaran apa yang tengah menjadi bahan obrolan Mebuki dan Ino, Sakura merekahkan senyumnya seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ino!"

Keduanya—baik Ibu Sakura ataupun Ino—menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang baru saja memanggil Ino. Dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung, Ino membuka suaranya seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya yang tidak terlihat gatal. "Eh, Sakura…"

Dengan dahi yang sedikit mengernyit dan pandangan penuh tanya, suara Sakura kali ini mulai keluar kembali. Membuat Ino dan Mebuki hanya saling bertatapan kecil.

"Kalian ngobrolin apa?"

.

Musim dingin sudah tiba. Salju pertama sudah turun dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke yang berbalut mantel tebal dengan syal yang melingkar lehernya itu, mendongak ke atas dan merasakan sensasi dingin di wajahnya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang merindukan salju," ucap Naruto yang tengah memegang sebuah bapao daging yang mengepul dengan kedua tangannya

Reflek Sasuke menyahut, "Sakura suka salju."

Naruto lantas bereaksi aneh saat Sasuke menyahut seperti itu. Seperti bukan Sasuke yang ia kenali. Bukan—lebih tepatnya bukan Sasuke yang tertutup itu. Sasuke malah terkesan terbuka sekali saat ini.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Sasuke mengembalikan wajahnya ke posisi semula, lantas menatap Naruto dengan raut datar tanpa ekspresi. Kembali seakan menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Memang aku bilang apa?"

Naruto yang mulai mengunyah bapao-nya kini berbicara dengan mulut yang masih terisi penuh. "Ah kwaw iwni. Tawdi kwaw mwenywebwut nwama Swakwurwa-chwan." (—ah kau ini. Tadi kau menyebut nama Sakura-_chan_.)

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, pemuda itu menyangkal ucapan Naruto padanya, "aku tidak bilang begitu."

Menelan bapao-nya terburu-buru, Naruto tidak ingin kalah. "Tidak, tadi aku dengar sendiri—UHUK! A-AIR AKU BUTUH AIR UHUK!"

Naruto mendadak tersedak makanan yang berada di kerongkongannya, dan itu membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut yang nyaris ingin tertawa menanggapinya. Tapi yang pemuda itu lakukan justru hanya mendengus kecil melihat ulah sahabat berambut kuningnya itu.

"Tck. Kau ini. Tunggu sebentar. Akan aku ambilkan minum dulu."

Sasuke kini mengambil langkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak makanannya itu. Butuh beberapa langkah bagi Sasuke untuk sampai di tempat _vending mechine_ berada. Setelah berhasil memasukan beberapa keping uang, sebuah minuman lantas ia ambil.

Baru saja ia akan kembali melangkah, ia melihat sosok yang beberapa waktu ini tidak ia temui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Gadis yang menancap begitu kuat dalam memori Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tidak mungkin salah lihat, ia lihat dengan jelas sekali rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan jepang itu tertutup kupluk yang sewarna dengan matanya. Belum lagi senyumnya yang kini sedikit mengembang.

Membuat Sasuke yang nyaris ingin menghampiri, justru kembali mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bahkan, di saat-saat Sasuke sudah melepaskannya, ia masih bisa tertawa? Ah, miris sekali hati Sasuke melihatnya. Belum lagi saat gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sasuke tahu, gadis itu terlihat tidak sendiri. Karena nyatanya, Sakura memang tidak sendiri. Ada Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu berada. Dan tak luput juga, Sai. Yah, pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu pula datang menemuinya itu yang tengah berbincang kecil bersama Ino. Dan beberapa anak yang tengah bermain lempar bola melibatkan Sakura di dalamnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikannya di kejauhan. Memandangi gadis itu yang kini membelakangi tubuhnya. Rambut pendeknya yang sedikit tidak tertutup kupluk bergoyang seirama langkahnya yang berlari menjejak jalanan bersalju. Teriakannya yang menggema, berbaur dengan tawa yang lepas dari bibirnya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak akan melewatkan momen langka ini.

Namun, teringat Naruto, Sasuke kali ini harus menghapus niatnya untuk melanjutkan memperhatikan gadis itu. Toh, gadis itu juga sudah bahagia dengan dunianya. Lantas, kenapa pula ia harus meyakinkan hatinya, menyatakan gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Baru saja lagi-lagi, ketika kakinya ingin berbalik dan mengambil langkah, sebuah bola membentur belakang kepalanya. Membuat laju langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, lantas tak beberapa lama ia mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"A-ano, maaf atas kecerobohan kami dalam bermain."

Sasuke tahu betul, itu suara siapa yang meluncur. Ingin membalik, namun, niatannya untuk membalik bahkan mendadak terpendam begitu saja. Belum lagi saat ia membayangkan reaksi gadis itu saat bertatap muka padanya. Tidak, Sasuke tetap _kekeh_ tidak akan membalikan badannya.

Sakura yang merasa tidak mendapat respon, kali ini melirik ke sekumpulan anak-anak yang tadi bermain bersamanya, seakan meminta bantuan. Beberapa anak yang tadi ikut bermain, mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat, dan Sakura juga mulai mengambil langkah untuk melihat wajah korban yang mendapat sasaran dari lemparan bola ia dengan anak-anak di sana.

Lantas ketika Sakura sampai di hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke agak memiringkan wajahnya dan membuang muka. Membuat Sakura agak sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf baik-baik. Tapi kalau kau tidak menanggapi dengan mengalihkan wajahmu rasanya tidak—"

Ucapan Sakura mendadak terputus saat Sasuke mulai mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula. Mata mereka kembali dipertemukan. Kali ini keduanya seperti terpaku dan enggan melepaskan satu dengan yang lainnya. Seperti ada aliran tak kasat mata, pantulan hitam pekat dan hijau jernih itu seakan menyimpan sejuta rasa yang tertahan.

Mereka hanyut sampai keduanya terasa lupa diri dengan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi di antara mereka.

Oh. Setidaknya, tidak sampai tiba-tiba ada yang tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Lantas, tubuh Sasuke yang tidak siap itu mendadak limbung, hingga ia _terjorok_ ke depan persis ke arah Sakura yang tidak menyadari Sasuke yang mulai terhuyung kepadanya. Kedua mata masing-masing kali ini hanya saling melebar tatkala Sasuke jatuh di posisi yang lumayan menguntungkan; setidaknya bagi Sasuke. Seperti memeluk. Efek dari keterkejutan pun tidak membuat Sasuke lantas, buru-buru mengubah posisinya. Ia sudah seperti tertempel lem agar tidak dapat bergerak. Entahlah.

Sasuke mulai rindu pada angannya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah ia ingin memeluk gadis ini dan itu sudah tersampaikan sekarang. Seperti kami-sama menyambut doanya. Diam-diam, tangan Sasuke yang sempat kaku, kali ini menyusup ke punggung gadis itu. Memeluk punggung gadis itu begitu saja. Dan Sasuke pun kali ini juga sudah pasrah kalau-kalau gadis itu akan berontak.

Tapi, nyatanya; tidak.

Tidak ada penolakan apapun dari gadis itu selama beberapa waktu. Hingga Sasuke yang hanyut dalam kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dadanya, lantas, mengeratkan pelukannya. Merengkuh gadis itu. Seraya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

Dan nyatanya entah, keajaiban seperti datang.

Sasuke justru merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk punggungnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya beberapa bulir salju yang justru terasa hangat dari dinginnya beku. Seperti mengerat dan menuntut untuk tidak ingin dilepaskan.

Dan Sasuke kali ini mulai menyadari bahwa nyantanya, Sakura juga membalas pelukannya kali ini.

Membuat Sasuke tidak ingin lagi melepaskannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Dan di awal musim dingin ini, nampaknya, semuanya akan mulai berubah.

.

**-T**o **b**e **c**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**d**-

.

**a/n**: **k**ayanya tbc di waktu yang ngga tepat ya wkwkwk XD btw ini chapter 4. Agaknya tinggal 3 atau 4 chapter lagi ke depannya/ Yeay. Padahal niatannya itu fict ini cuma sampai 5 chapter. Tapi rasanya, setelah saya membuat plot lanjutan ulang—karena data sebelumnya hilang, akhirnya malah sampai sekitaran tujuh chapter atau delapan chapteran/saya syedih/gak. Ah, padahal saya pinginnya ini kelar udah lama tapi tapi ternyata—saya jadi terkesan php. *digorok* akan ada side story yang menyisip di salah satu chapter mendatang ya hehew ;)

Balasan ripiu dan thanks to reviewer:

**Rainy de** (um, di chapter ini agaknya sudah saya kasih gambaran secara implisit hehe semuanya bakal terjawab di side story kok XD) **FiaaATiasrizqi** (Huehehe sepertinya begitu :p hayo coba di tebak-tebak untuk chapter sekarang? XD) Kak **Eysha CherryBlossom** (Pelet cintanya sasuke eaaaaaaaa wkwkw XD Ah makasih *tebar duit seratus logaman* Wkkwk MC yang satunya masih nge-stuck gara2 plotnya hilang itu kak huaaa D'= Oke kak makasyiiih koreksinya XD) **Smiley** (Ya begitulah hehe di chapter ini sedikit di jabarin secara implisit kok hehehe XD) **Hanazoro yuri** (There something about that! Pasti ada alasannya ko. Di chap ini sedikit di kasih gambaran secara implisit hoho oke syudah lanjut XD) **yuura brena** ( Ummmm kenapa ya? Saya juga gagal paham yang nulis wkwkw/gak. Ini sudah lanjut maaf sudah menunggu. Ini sekitaran tujuh sampai delapanan—mungkin hehe XD) **Ramen panas** (Ah, aku mau protes! FLAME-mu bikin aku terharu ='D jangan ada dusta di antara kita ya eaaaaa/iniapaan wkwk Ya, sudah lanjut dan penuh semangat kok ini huhahuha XD) **shindymajid** (Ah makasih yaaaaa! Ini sudah di lanjut maaf menunggu lama XD) **MilanArizawa** (Sudah update! Duh gimana ya jelasinnya hohooo ini bakal ada side story-nya ko yang jutsru menggambarkan inti dari masalahnya. Mohon bersabar ya! Iya kan Sai tetangga Sakura—ibaratnya orang yang udah deket banget gitu hehew) **haruchan** (sama aku juga penasaran! Ada sesuatu yang nanti bakal dijelasin di side story di chap mendatang kok hehew XD) **yuriska dian 5 **(Oh gapapa kok, aku ada yang baca aja seneng banget :'3 HAAAAAAA Tidaaaaaaaaak kan perasaan Sakuranya juga belum jelas disini hoeeee wkwkwk coba tebak, di chapter ini udah digambarin sedikit sih hoho XD kita nantikan saja ya! Sudah dilanjut. Ganbare yo~~~)

**T**hank you semua. Saya sangat mengapresiasi jejak-jejak yang terkumpul di kotak ripiu saya. Bahkan saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan favorite dan follownya pada karya yang masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna ini hehew

Sampai bertemu di chapter mendatang!

**S**incerely,

**N**ana XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ino tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, apa yang ia sembunyikan, lama kelamaan pasti akan ketahuan juga. Setidaknya begitu, setelah ia melihat tragedi di mana Sakura ikut merengkuh Sasuke di bawah rintikan salju, melihat Sakura seperti enggan ditinggalkan pemuda itu pergi, Ino bisa melihat bahwa Sakura merasakan sesuatu ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Untuk beberapa belakangan yang membuat Sakura menghindari pemuda itu, yang dengan susah payah melepas dari sesuatu yang tidak nampak dalam ingatannya, Ino tahu; dalam hati gadis itu pastilah akan terus bertanya-tanya tentang Sasuke.

Mereka seperti telah di takdirkan sejak awal. Seperti telah diatur untuk terus bersama. Dan Ino bukan ingin menghalangi semuanya; bukan. Ada alasan di mana Ino harus menjaga sebuah kepercayaan yang selama ini telah diberikan padanya. Yang selama ini harus diemban demi menutupi rasa bersalah yang terus-terusan menghantuinya. Ino bukan ingin menghalangi kebahagian sahabatnya, Ino terlalu takut untuk membuat orang yang lebih berharga bagi Sakura akan terluka karenanya.

Ah, Ino pusing sendiri memikirkannya sekarang.

Belakangan ini, Ino menghindari segala hal. Baik itu Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto—yang ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bahkan, Ibu Sakura sekali pun; Mebuki Haruno.

Ino hanya butuh ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Bukan bermaksud lari, tapi, Ino hanya ingin menyingkir dari permasalahan yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya barang sejenak saja. Ino hanya membutuhkan pikiran yang jernih; meski masalah itu tak jua pergi menghantuinya.

"Sendirian?"

Ah, Ino menolehkan wajahnya sejenak, saat ia melihat pemuda berambut eboni dan berkulit putih pucat itu ikut mengambil tempat di hadapan Ino, yang kini menampakan raut terkejut.

"Ah, iya. Seperti yang kaulihat." Ino menjawab seadanya, lalu, ia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku yang ia tempati. Mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di sisi meja.

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Pemuda itu, Sai, tetangga sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba mengambil tempat di hadapan Ino, kali ini mendapatkan pesanannya dari pelayan yang baru saja menghambur pergi tepat ketika pesanan Sai telah di dapat.

"Aku bergabung denganmu, ya. Disini." Sai berucap datar. Entah perkataan barusan bisa dikatakan sebagai perijinan atau memaksa untuk duduk dalam meja yang sama. Ino membiarkannya saja.

Tak ada ucapan apapun. Sai kini sibuk dengan satu gelas minuman di hadapannya. Menyesapnya perlahan, yang kini malah menjadi perhatian dalam mata sebiru lautan milik sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Kau memperhatikanku begitu, kenapa? Kau suka padaku?"

Ino melotot, saat ia dengar perkataan yang cukup mengejutkan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Sai ternyata tahu kalau diam-diam Ino memperhatikannya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tuan Shimura. Cara minummu mungkin cukup aneh bagi mataku."

Sai mendengus meremehkan. Seperti tidak minat mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Kali ini, pemuda itu justru menatap Ino dengan raut yang begitu serius. Ino menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti ditatap dengan cara seperti itu.

"Sebetulnya—" ada jeda di antara kalimat yang melucur dari bibir Sai, "—aku disini ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu, Yamanaka_-san_."

Ino memundurkan tubuhnya. Matanya mulai bergerak tak karuan. Menghindari tatapan pemuda di hadapannya. Ino nampaknya; tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari permasalahan yang telah menantinya sekarang. Dengan sedikit takut-takut, gadis itu mulai kembali menatap Sai tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Sai tersenyum. "Apa Sakura, pernah membicarakan aku dalam setiap obrolan kalian?"

Dan Ino mulai mengembuskan napasnya perlahan; lega. Ia hendak akan menjawab, namun, Ino mulai menyadari satu hal. Bahwa senyum yang ditampilkan pemuda itu, bukan senyum yang terlihat tulus seperti pada orang kebanyakan.

Senyum itu, nampak palsu bertengger di wajah pemuda itu.

.

disclaimer © masashi kishimoto

(tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.)

**who are you?**

alternate universe; ooc; plot hole; dan segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

.

.

.

**B**agia**n**—**L**im**a**

.

…

Untuk alasan yang Sakura tak kunjung ketahui; untuk alasan yang membuat otaknya tak henti-hentinya memutar kejadian tragedi berpelukan di bawah rintikan salju, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa tidak ingin ditinggalkan seseorang, Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil kini nampak di kehidupannya.

Sejak Sakura bertemu pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha, sejak Sakura terus menghindari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada dalam ingatannya, seseorang yang benar-benar tidak pernah diingatnya, ada sesuatu yang lain, yang bisa Sakura rasakan di dasar hatinya.

Sakura baru menyadari sekarang, betapa ada sesuatu yang sudah lama terbiarkan kosong dan kini seperti terisi kembali. Seperti samar-samar ia pernah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sudah sekian lama terbiarkan terkubur dalam-dalam. Ah, Sakura hanya sekedar menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dirasakan di dalam hatinya.

Sakura kadang merenung, memikirkan segalanya yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bergelombang sejak kemunculan pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Sakura terus mengingat-ingat dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya dan ia tidak mendapati satu ingatan apapun. Tidak ada. Yang ada kepalanya kini malah sakit dan nampak pusing. Berputar-putar.

Menyusuri kediamannya, Sakura tak menemukan batang hidung Ibunya, yang biasanya selalu berada di ruang tengah. Bukan hal sulit Sakura mencari sang Ibu. Ibunya hanyalah seorang Ibu rumah tangga biasa; yang menjadi istri seorang pelayar yang pulang kerumah hanya enam bulan sekali bahkan bisa setahun sekali.

Menyusuri dapur, tidak ada. Di kamar Ibunya pun, tak ada. Memutuskan keluar rumah, Sakura seperti mendengar sesuatu dari arah belakang rumahnya. Bergegas gadis itu kesana dengan pikiran penuh kecurigaan. Apa ada maling dikediamannya?

Ah, Sakura bisa menebak sekarang bahwa asal suara terdengar dari gudang belakang rumahnya. Apalagi, melihat pintu gudang yang terbuka setengah, membuat kening Sakura saling bertaut. Pelan-pelan Sakura mendekat ke arah gudang, dan nyatanya, ia malah melihat Ibunya mulai keluar dari sana dengan raut wajah terkejut melihat kehadiran putrinya.

"Ibu sedang apa?"

Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Ibu, Mebuki berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Oh, Ibu hanya sedang membereskan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Lantas, Sakura membuka katupnya kembali, "kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku saja, Bu? Padahal, aku bersedia. Aku sedang senggang."

Mebuki menggeleng kecil. "Ibu justru hanya ingin mengisi waktu Ibu, Sakura. Ibu tidak apa-apa tidak kau bantu. Ibu masih sanggup mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali, tolong ajak-ajak aku ya, Bu, kalau ingin melakukan kerja berat. Mengerjakan bersama-sama itu akan lebih terasa ringan daripada dikerjakan sendiri."

Ibunya mulai memegang kedua pundak putrinya, lantas, mengajaknya pergi dari gudang berada. Menggiring Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan menjajakan diri di ruang makan. Yang sebelumnya mendapat anggukan setuju dari ibunya atas ucapan Sakura.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Di musim dingin seperti ini, makanan yang dimakan bersama, pasti akan lebih menghangatkan tubuh. Ya 'kan, Sakura?"

"Ya, Ibu."

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan sang Ibu. Keduanya hendak melangsungkan makan siang bersama; setelah menunggu Ibunya membersihkan tubuhnya dari kerjaan membereskan barang-barang tidak terpakai di gudang.

Suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar diselingi dengan beberapa percakapan yang terselip di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ibu, akhir-akhir ini, kenapa Ino jadi sulit untuk kuhubungi, ya?" Sakura membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru. Gadis itu memang akan selalu bercerita apa saja kepada Ibunya. Tentang pribadinya—walau terkadang tidak secara langsung—tentang apa yang dilakukan atau tentang apa saja pokoknya. Yang membuat bibirnya tak bisa untuk tidak bercerita.

"Mungkin, Ino_-chan_ sibuk dengan toko bunganya, Sakura." Ibunya menimpali. Sakura menautkan alisnya, memandang wajah paruh baya ibunya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ibu tahu darimana kalau Ino memiliki toko bunga?"

Mebuki nyaris menghentikan aksi menyuap sendok yang telah terisi untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatannya.

"Saat Ino berkunjung kemari, Ibu kan sempat berbicang sebentar dengannya 'kan? Dan disitu Ino menceritakan tentang kehidupan keluarganya dan apa kesibukannya. Makanya, Ibu tahu. Lagipula, Ino 'kan teman akrabmu sejak SMA, Ibu sudah hapal di luar kepala Ibu."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sudah tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan nasinya yang masih tersisa seperempatnya. Ia sudah kenyang. Obrolan yang tengah diperbincangkan, cukup menarik dari kegiatan makannya.

"Oh, Jadi, Ibu juga tahu siapa pun teman akrabku sewaktu SMA?"

Kali ini Mebuki benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap putrinya dengan raut wajah yang nyaris bingung. Hendak berbicara kembali, tapi nyatanya, putrinya sudah kembali berbicara.

"Apa aku punya teman yang sangat akrab pula selain Ino?" Jeda, Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Apa Ibu tahu seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Tidak," Mebuki menjawab cepat ketika sebuah nama tercetus dari bibir putrinya seraya menarik napas berat. "Ibu tidak kenal dengan nama itu."

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia lagi-lagi tidak mendapati jawaban yang pas dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sakura tahu, pemuda itu, mungkin hanya tengah mempermainkannya atau mengganggunya. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan lebih lanjut dari tatapan Ibunya sekarang, Sakura bisa melihat, ada sesuatu yang ganjil tersirat di sana.

.

Sai tidak cukup bodoh untuk menangkap sebuah keganjilan yang beberapa belakangan ini tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Tentang sikap Ino yang mulai menjauh perlahan-lahan dari Sakura. Juga sikap Mebuki, yang sering keluar rumah tanpa sebab. Pasalnya; Sai adalah tetangga Sakura. Bukan bermaksud menguntit atau ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga keluarga sahabatnya, hanya saja Sai cukup penasaran akan sikap Ibu Sakura sejak kedatangan Ino diakhir musim gugur lalu.

Yah, Sai akui untuk yang satu itu ia tidak sengaja melihat dari jendela kamarnya saat gadis Yamanaka itu datang ke rumah Sakura dan bercakap-cakap sebentar di luar rumah sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura, yang mana gadis Yamanaka itu memasang wajah yang cukup kurang mengenakan saat membuntuti Mebuki untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama dari kejadian itu, ketika melihat mata Ino menampakan tatapan sedih perihal kejadian berpelukan Sakura dan Sasuke di bawah rintikan salju itu—yang juga cukup membuat dada Sai berdenyut—Sai tahu, Ino nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik sirat matanya yang nampak berkilat.

Jadi, Sai telah menyusun rencana. Pelan-pelan, rencananya sudah berlangsung. Dimulai dari mendekati sang gadis Yamanaka—Sai memang kenal tapi tidak begitu akrab. Dan nyatanya, Sai cukup lihai dalam rencananya kali ini. Buktinya saja, saat ia bertemu dengan Yamanaka di sebuah kedai minuman di HI, Ia bisa berbicara cukup nyambung. Walau Sai sendiri belum cukup berani membawa permasalahan ini secara gamblang. Mungkin juga karena watu yang belum terasa tepat. Jadi, Sai tengah sibuk untuk melancarkan aksi keduanya.

Pemuda itu kini menekan beberapa angka yang ada dalam catatannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia menempelkan ponselnya persis di salah satu telinganya. Senyum Sai terpeta, karena ia meyakini, kali ini semuanya pasti akan terungkap.

"Uzumaki-_san_, apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

.

Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, Sasuke senang menghabiskan waktu di pinggir jembatan. Melihat matahari terbenam dan mengingat segala kejadian yang cukup membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Apalagi kalau tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentang adegan berpelukan layaknya kisah di komik-komik _shoujo_—ya, Sasuke cukup mengakui itu—yang membuatnya seperti bermimpi, namun, ini begitu terkesan nyata.

Sakura-_nya_ yang dulu hilang, Sakura-_nya_ yang dulu tak nampak, kini seperti ia temui lagi sosoknya secara utuh. Sasuke tahu, ini adalah awal untuk kembali memulai. Rasa menyerahnya yang sempat bersarang luntur; ia memiliki keyakinan bisa membuat gadis itu kembali mengingatnya, walau harus dengan perlahan-lahan. Sasuke juga tidak boleh langsung secara gamblang memaksa gadis itu untuk mengingatnya. Sasuke akan memulai segalanya dari titik nol lagi—yang dengan kata lain, ia akan berteman dari awal lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi bagi Sasuke, sekarang ini tidak masalah, toh _Kami-sama_ seperti menunjukkan jalan.

Bahkan, bila perlu, Sasuke akan menunjukkan kepada pemuda Shimura bahwa ia bisa membuat Sakura kembali mengingatnya. Ia bisa membuat Sakura kembali kesisinya. Membuat pemuda Shimura itu mengakui kembali kekakalahannya.

Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sangat menyayangi Sakura melebihi apapun. Mungkin juga melebihi rasa yang selama ini Sasuke punyai terhadap gadis itu. Tapi, bukan berarti pula Sasuke akan menyerahkan Sakura-_nya_ kepada siapapun juga termasuk pemuda itu.

Tidak peduli sekalipun Naruto mengatainya sinting lagi, atau aneh atau apalah. Sasuke sudah cukup kebal sekarang.

Meski masih belum ada langkah yang Sasuke tempuh sekarang ini, dan itu selalu membuat Naruto menertawainya dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke cukup payah—dalam hal percintaan seperti ini.

"Harusnya kau sadar Sasuke, kalau Sakura-_mu_ mungkin seperti matahari." Naruto mulai berfilosofi. Entah pemuda bermata saffir itu bisa secara ajaib mendapatkan pengetahuan dari mana tentang hal-hal seperti itu, tapi, Sasuke cukup menangkap apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Jika kau hanya bisa memperhatikan dari kejauhan, kau hanya bisa melihat matahari itu muncul bersinar dari ufuk timur lalu menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat. Dan itu sama saja seperti kau melihat Sakura-mu yang dulu bersinar kini kau biarkan meredup tanpa pernah bersinar kembali."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar filosofi pemuda itu. "Tetapi bukankah keesokan harinya akan bersinar lagi?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, seperti terlihat berpikir. Lalu, mata selayaknya manik saffir itu mulai kembali berbinar. "Tapi akan meredup lagi 'kan? Ibaratnya juga sama seperti apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok yang kita tidak pernah tahu apa. Kalau kau berdiam diri terus, mungkin selamanya kau bisa kehilangan Sakura, padahal, jelas-jelas aku tahu gadis itu secara terang-terangan sudah memberikan lampu hijau untuk kau memulai kembali."

Sasuke kembali memokuskan arah pandangnya ke depan. Perasaannya kembali menghangat saat ia dengar sahabatnya secara gamblang selalu ada di kondisi tersulitnya. Sasuke merasa beruntung sekarang memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto. Walau terkadang, Naruto cukup menyebalkan—dan berisik—tapi, Sasuke tahu, pemuda itu selalu mendukung apapun setiap langkah yang akan ia ambil.

Jika Sasuke tergelincir, pemuda itu akan menasihati dan membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit kembali. Bahkan, jika waktu diputar kembali sejak Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura yang sudah tidak mengenalinya, pemuda itu pula lah yang susah payah membantunya, mempertemukan ia dan Sakura.

Ah, Sasuke seperti memiliki hutang budi pada pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkan segalanya."

Sasuke melirikan mata ke arah Naruto yang kini justru menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, mulai menarik senyum tipis dari bibirnya.

"Kau akan tahu, nanti."

Dan Naruto, dengan mata saffir yang membulat, kemudian melebarkan cengiran andalannya.

Tak lama, diam-diam pemuda itu merogoh kantung mantelnya seraya mengambil ponselnya. Lalu, matanya birunya berkilat saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala.

Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Karena yang selanjutnya, "Sasuke, aku kesana sebentar ya—" ujarnya seraya melebarkan cengirannya. "—ada telepon dari Ibuku."

Dan mau tak mau Sasuke mengijinkan, "Hn, terserah kau saja." Yang membuat pandangan Sasuke kembali dilempar ke arah ujung garis sungai yang membentang di hadapannya.

.

Sebentar lagi, natal akan tiba. Sakura yang sudah menunggu datangnya hari itu, kini tengah berpikir untuk membagikan hadiah kepada seseorang. Diam-diam, mata hijaunya bergerak tak karuan. Seakan bingung.

Seseorang yang spesial yang akan ia berikan siapa? Apakah Sai?

Ah, teringat pemuda Shimura itu, Sakura jadi tidak enak hati. Pasalnya, setelah Sakura menyatakan permintaan yang cukup terdengar mengejutkan itu, Sai nyaris tidak pernah terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Bahkan, saat Sakura ke rumah pemuda itu, yang ada hanyalah kakeknya saja, Danzo Shimura.

Sakura bukan bermaksud membohongi pemuda itu. Tidak sama sekali. Bukan juga ingin mempermainkan atau menyakiti pemuda itu. Tapi, Sakura tahu, selama ini Sai sudah terlalu baik padanya. Bisa menyenangkan perasaannya, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya selama ini. Sakura hanya ingin membalasnya. Iya itu saja.

Menyusuri jalanan HI seorang diri di tengah kepadatan lalu lalang orang yang datang dan pergi. Bunyi klakson-klakson kendaraan yang tidak mau saling mengalah, juga toko-toko yang tengah dikunjungi banyak pembeli di setiap sudutnya, membuat Sakura menghela napas lelah. Menyedihkan sekali, menghabiskan waktu membeli kado, hanya seorang diri. Sepi di tengah keramaian—mengingat Ino yang sulit dihubungi.

Langkahnya terhenti, persis ketika ia melihat sebuah toko yang tidak begitu ramai pengunjung. Di balik jendela besar yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura, Sakura melihat Syal rajutan berwarna biru gelap dengan corak merah jambu di pinggirannya. Sedikit tertarik, akhirnya gadis itu masuk ke dalam toko.

Menghampiri barang yang di maksudkan, ia segera mengambilnya dan mencobanya untuk ia kalungkan di lehernya persis di sebelah cermin yang lumayan besar tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri. Bagaimana rambut merah muda itu menjuntai mendekati bahu, lalu, matanya mulai menyusuri setiap sudut wajahnya. Mulai dari mata kehijauannya yang nampak besar, lekukan hidungnya yang nampak kecil, kemudian, bibirnya. Bibir yang juga sedikit kecil dan nampak tipis itu. Sakura menjajaki perhatian matanya di setiap area wajahnya tanpa ketinggalan sekecil pun sesuatu yang nampak di wajahnya.

Lalu, ketika matanya menyusuri area tubuhnya sendiri, mulai dari leher yang tengah berbalut syal yang melilit, lalu tubuh kecil yang berbalut mantel merah jambu, kemudian menyusuri kaki yang berbalut _boots waterproof _ berwarna cokelat yang agak gelap. Seketika ia kembali bergeming, menatap dengan pasti pantulan sosoknya di dalam kaca.

_Hei Sakura, siapa sosok yang tengah kau lihat di hadapanmu? Siapa dia? _

_Apa kau mengenalinya melebihi dirimu sendiri? Apa dia adalah dirimu atau sosok lain dari dirimu? _

_Siapa, siapa orang yang tengah menatapmu dalam pantulan kaca itu? _

_Lalu, dirimu sendiri, tidakkah kau betul-betul mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya? Dirimu yang merasa kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa kau lebih mengenalinya dari siapapun?_

_Jadi, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Sakura? Siapa?_

"Bukan tentang siapa dirimu—" ada jeda yang mengambang dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian dalam toko. "—tapi, tentang bagaimana kau bisa menerima dirimu sendiri."

Ah, suara itu mampu membuyarkan renungan yang tengah dialami Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh secepat kilat dan mendapati pemuda bermata gelap dengan rambut _khas_-nya yang tidak pernah Sakura lupa beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura." Pemuda itu, yang nyatanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, menunduk sekilas. Lalu, suaranya kembali meluncur. "—aku rasa, syal yang kau kenakan, cocok untukmu."

Sakura ikut mengangguk sekilas. Lalu, bibirnya yang masih segaris, kini dibiarkannya membuka. "Terima kasih." Kemudian, gadis itu membalikan diri menatap lagi ke arah cermin, seraya melepas syal yang melekat pada lehernya. "Tapi, ini bukan untukku."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, yang ia lakukan kini justru melihat-lihat barang-barang yang terpampang tak jauh dari jangkauan. Sakura yang telah melipat syal itu dan bermaksud membelinya, kini, menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat mengabaikannya.

"Kau—" jeda, Sakura merasa jadi sulit untuk berbicara langsung dengan pemuda itu yang tengah melirik ke arahnya. "—tidak mengikutiku, 'kan?" Lanjutnya, terdengar lebih ragu dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghampirinya. Lantas, berdiri persis di hadapannya. "Ini hanya kebetulan." Kemudian, pemuda itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Lalu, hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura yang sempat bergeming, kini, ikut melangkahkan kaki.

Sampai-sampai ia baru menyadari, kalau baru saja, ia yang justru mengekori pemuda ini.

"Um," Sakura nampak membuka topik di antara mereka. Pasalnya setelah beberapa waktu terjadi sesuatu yang cukup membingungkan di antara mereka, Sakura baru ini bisa mencoba berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Dan itu cukup membuat dadanya nyaris _semaput._

"—tadi itu, kenapa kau bisa berbicara begitu?" Sakura meluncurkan tanya yang terdengar ambigu dari katupnya. Membuat Sasuke nyaris mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti.

Namun, detik berikutnya ia mulai menyadari maksud dari perkataan gadis itu. Lalu, ia menghentikan langkah seraya menghadapkan posisi tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Matamu," Sasuke langsung menatap bola mata hijau yang lumayan besar itu bergerak tak tentu arah. Seolah menghindari tatapan yang dilancarkan pemuda itu padanya. "Menyiratkan bahwa kau seakan-akan tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri."

Sakura berdecak, "Tck, jangan bercanda—" jeda, gadis ini menampilkan senyum meremehkan. "—aku tahu diriku melebihi siapapun." Kemudian gadis itu menunduk.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kita memang mengenali diri kita," ujarnya, "tapi terkadang, kita sulit sekali memahami siapa diri kita sebenarnya." Sasuke tetap memandang lurus ke netra hijau _bak_ pepohonan rindang itu yang kini dengan ragu menatap mata Sasuke. "Untuk itu, orang seringkali berdalih bahwa ia lebih memahami dirinya sendiri lebih dari siapapun padahal ia yang justru membohongi dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya."

Sakura bergeming. Merasa tertohok dengan ucapan pemuda itu yang kini tengah melengkungkan senyumnya tipis sekali—nyaris tak kasat mata.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya seraya mengelus rambut merah muda di hadapannya sekilas dengan amat lembut, "jadi, kukatakan sekali lagi, kita cukup menerima saja siapapun diri kita sendiri terlepas apa dan siapapun kita."

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian, pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menoleh sekilas. "—lebih baik kau bayar dulu barang yang ingin kaubeli. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Tepat ketika tubuh pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkannya, dan Sakura yang masih bergeming memandang punggung pemuda itu, ia tidak mengerti saat wajahnya perlahan-lahan dialiri percikan panas yang datang tiba-tiba. Dengan sebuah pusaran _bak_ angin topan yang tengah berlangsung di dalam perutnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti saat jantungnya, mendadak berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

Ino sudah tidak ingin lari lagi dari semua permasalahan yang mulanya ia anggap kecil, namun, menjadi sangat amat rumit. Dia menyesali, telah menyingkir dan lari dari masalah yang tengah dia hadapi. Mungkin memang terdengar amat kekanakan, tapi, Ino hanya tidak ingin segalanya jadi seperti ini.

Tepat ketika ia kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya yang telah sekian lama sulit untuk dihubungi, ia melihat banyak sekali pesan yang berhamburan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ada banyak sekali sampai Ino malas untuk membuka semuanya. Beberapa diantaranya ada pesan dari Naruto, Sakura dan terakhir adalah Mebuki.

Bukan tanpa sebab bola mata Ino membulat sempurna ketika melihat nama terakhir dalam ponselnya. Tapi, Ino sudah tidak akan gentar lagi. Ia akan hadapi dan menyerah walau mungkin itu akan menyakiti perasaan orang itu.

Toko bunganya tengah sepi, di hari orang-orang sibuk hanya ada satu-dua pelanggan yang datang untuk membeli bunga dari tokonya. Dan itu cukup membuat Ino bernapa lega untuk tidak merasa begitu lelah di bagian tubuhnya—padahal, batinnya sudah sangat lelah sekali.

Siang di hari musim dingin ini, salju belum kembali berjatuhan. Padahal, beberapa hari lagi natal dan biasanya salju lebat akan turun. Ino memutuskan untuk keluar dari tokonya sebentar, hendak membeli minuman kaleng di dalam _vending mechine_ di samping pintu masuk tokonya.

Baru saja, ketika langkahnya menjejak di depan pintu toko, pintu mendadak membuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang sudah sekian lama Ino hindari—beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Mata hijau yang sewarna dengan mata milik sahabatnya tengah menatapnya, membuat Ino mampu menelan ludahnya.

"Selamat datang," Ino menunduk sekilas, "apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Bibi Mebuki?"

Mebuki masuk ke dalam toko bunga Ino. Ino yang melihat kelakuan ganjil dari Mebuki, mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dan mengekori wanita berbaju putih dengan panjang selutut itu dan mengambil tempat di bangku yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi apa maksud dari kedatangan Bibi ke—"

"—aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi." Mebuki memutus langsung ucapan Ino yang menggantung di udara. Kemudian, mata hijau itu menukik tajam. "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kaukatakan pada Sakura?"

Ino mencelos. Seumur-umur baru ini ia mendengar Mebuki tidak memperlihatkan sisi kelembutannya. Nadanya datar namun, terkesan menuntut.

"Aku tidak berbicara apapun." Ino berkilah. Berkata jujur dengan mata birunya yang menatap takut-takut ke arah Mebuki. "Aku tidak berbicara apapun." Ia kembali mengulang ucapannya dengan nada yang cukup gentar.

Wajah Mebuki seketika menegang. Kedua tangannya kini ia lipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi," ucap Mebuki seketika. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

Ino menghela napas pasrah, "jujur aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Sakura." Kemudian, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapaknya. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membocorkan apapun padanya. Bibi harus percaya padaku."

Mebuki menghela napas pasrah seraya medengarkan Ino yang mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuan kelas sampai akhir kebersamaannya dengan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Juga, saat Ino melarikan diri dari masalah yang telah melilitnya. Tentang semuanya yang membuat Mebuki bertanya-tenya saat Sakura menanyakan pemuda Uchiha itu padanya. Ino menceritakan duduk permasalahannya dan mampu membuat Mebuki bergeming seketika.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan semuanya, Bibi." Ino menundukan wajahnya seraya mencengkeram ujung bajunya dengan sangat kuat. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura bisa jadi seperti ini setelah kejadian itu. Aku merasa sudah seperti penghianat yang merusak kebahagiaan sahabatku sendiri. Jadi … bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini, Bibi?"

Mebuki justru menggeberak meja di antara mereka. Dan itu cukup membuat Ino _shock_ seketika dan mendapati pandangan-pandangan aneh dari beberapa penjaga toko yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian, Mebuki beranjak dari bangku yang di tempatinya. Berdiri menghadap Ino dengan raut wajah kecewa bercampur marah.

"Kebahagiaan apa yang kau maksud, hah?!" Nada Mebuki naik satu oktaf. "Aku Ibunya, aku yang tahu tentang siapa anakku! Dan aku yang tahu kebahagiaan seperti apa yang pantas untuk anakku! Memangnya kau pikir, siapa yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi?" Nadanya memburu, emosinya yang tertahan meledak sudah. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk gadis Yamanaka dengan telunjuknya. "Kau! Semua ini salahmu! Salahmu!"

Ino menangis saat Mebuki betul-betul murka di hadapannya. Kemudian, Mebuki segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan toko bunga milik Yamanaka dengan emosi yang telah sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Ino yang mendadak beringsut lemas di atas lantai dengan tangisan yang masih membanjir dari mata birunya.

Ino dengan rasa bersalahnya yang lagi-lagi muncul, betul-betul tidak mengerti saat semuanya menjadi sangat amat serumit ini.

**-tbc-**

Hai chapter lima update! Tinggal tiga chapter lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir :') masih pada bersabar kan menunggu cerita ini dilanjutkan? /nggak /dikemplang. Untuk ke depannya saya ngga bisa kasih spoiler apa-apa. Silahkan kalian menebak-nebak akan seperti apa ke depannya hehe *ketawa jahat* /dikemplang.

Btw, makasih banyak banget buat yang udah nagih cerita ini dan susah-susah ngingetin saya. Saya sempet wb dan akhirnya kembali melanjutkan lagi. Semoga tiga chapter ke depan ngga akan selama ini ya updatenya. Pokoknya makasih banyak :)

Dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK kepada:

**Suket alang alang**, **mantika monchi**, **yuura brena**, **miku88** (ini gantung ngga yah? Hahaha ini sudah dilanjut, makasih :3), **Eysha CherryBlossom**, **adora13**, **hanazoro yuri**, **shindymajid**, **Kuro Shiina**, **haru-chan** (hayo, tebak dong. Bohongan atau beneran? Hehe sudah dilanjut ya! Makasih sebelumnya :3), **iea** (whoah, terimakasih banyak. Sudah dilanjut! :3), **Guest** (Siapapun kamu, MAKASIH BANYAAAK hahaha ini sudah di update :3), **nabila nurmalasari1**, **philaniachen**, dan **Ramen Panas**! (yang login, bisa check pm-nya ya!)

**Dan yang sudah meninggalkan favorit dan follownya saya sangat mengapresiasi kalian, terima kasih banyak! :3**

Dan siapapun yang membaca cerita ini! :3

Jadi, masih berkenan memberikan feedback setelah membaca? :)

**Banten. 22.02.2015**

Kiss&hug,

**nana**


	6. Chapter 6

Di mana ada Sasuke, di sana ada Naruto. Pasti. Tidak mungkin, tidak. Selayaknya saudara kembar yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, namun sayangnya, mereka memang tidak benar-benar kembar. Jelas saja, Ibu dan Ayah mereka saja sudah berbeda, wajah mereka dan keperibadiannya saja jauh bagaikan langit dan bumi. Lalu, bisa dibilang kembar dari mananya?

Lupakan persoalan di atas. Karenanya, kedua orang itu tengah berdua duduk di dalam kedai kopi langganan mereka. Jangan katakan mereka penyuka sesama jenis, bukan itu. Meski Naruto selalu menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran-cengiran menjijikan—setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke—dan mampu membuat keningnya mengerut tidak wajar.

"Sakit apa kau,_ Baka-_Naruto? Obatmu habis?" Suaranya tenang dan wajahnya tidak menampilkan dosa sama sekali. Naruto langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat amat begitu kusut.

"Memangnya aku sakit jiwa? Aku kan senang karena kau juga tengah senang. Cih." Naruto meminum kopi keduanya dengan beringas—tentu saja setelah menghabiskan satu gelas kopi sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus sekilas, kemudian pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk sisi meja dengan salah satu telunjuknya. Arah pikirannya sedang berkelana. Mengais-ngais sisa pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan mengatakan hal-hal yang di luar ekspektasinya adalah suatu kelangkaan yang membuat matanya sulit untuk terpejam setiap malam, selama beberapa hari belakangan. Bagaimana membuat gadis itu memperhatikannya dan dia sedikit salah tingkah dengan berpura-pura sangat _cool_ setengah mati.

Rasa-rasanya dia ingin tertawa sekarang juga tetapi mampu dia tahan di dalam benak, mengingat ada Naruto di dekatnya, nanti dia yang balik di sangka _orang gila_.

Pintu kedai yang membuka dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar dekat setelahnya, membuat kegiatan kedua pemuda itu terhenti seketika. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan rambut yang nyaris berantakan seperti tidak disisir, berdiri di sisi meja mereka.

Dan itu mampu membuat tatapan tanya yang terlampir di dalam kilatan mata keduanya,

_Dia ini, kenapa?_

…

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_(tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.)_

**Who are You?**

_AU/ OOC/ Plothole/ Plotless/ Dan kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini.  
><em>.

.

**B**agia**n**—**E**na**m**  
>.<p>

.

…

"Kau kenapa baru bisa kuhubungi?"

Suara Sakura bergaung di ruangan berwarnakan senada dengan rambutnya; merah muda. Tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur dan kedua kakinya dia tangkringkan di dinding. Ponselnya, baru saja berada persis di sisinya setelah menelepon seseorang yang baru pula mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Aku sibuk_," sahutan di ujung telepon membuat Sakura menghela napas berat. Matanya nampak sayu. "Walaupun satu atau dua kali saja mengabari, apa betul-betul tidak bisa?"

Mendadak hening. Sakura tidak mendengar jawaban dari seberang dan itu membuat dia kecewa. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Sai."

Masih hening, namun, hanya sejenak untuk kali ini karena suara Sai mulai terdengar kembali. "_Maaf, maaf_," ujarnya. Dan dia tertawa kecil. "_Aku benar-benar sibuk, Sakura. Sebentar lagi natal akan tiba, dan aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seseorang."_

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam sejenak. Alisnya bertaut dan segudang tanya yang kini melompat-lompat dari pikirannya. "Hei, apa barusan aku tidak salah dengar?"

"_Tidak,"_ Sai menyahut cepat dan itu mampu membuat Sakura memekik senang sendiri. Hingga gadis itu berguling jatuh dari kasurnya.

_Bruk!_

"Aw!"

"_Suara apa itu?"_

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Dia mengelus belakang tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, "ceritakan semuanya Sai. Katakan tentang orang itu. Aku penasaran."

Terdengar Sai menghela napas. _"Ah, kau juga akan tahu nanti, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Sakura."_

Sakura tertawa seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mungkin Sai masih malu untuk menceritakannya pada Sakura. "Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti." Kemudian, dia menghentikan tawanya dan hendak menanyakan apa yang menjadi kegelisahannya tentang beberapa waktu belakangan ini. "Hei, Sai, aku mau bertanya padamu."

"_Kau tinggal tanya, kenapa meminta ijin dulu?" _

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas seolah Sai bisa melihatnya. Dia kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi begitu serius.

"Jujur saja, beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku merasa khawatir padamu. Karena … kupikir permintaanku yang waktu itu mungkin agak membuatmu kaget ya—"

"_Permintaanmu yang mana?"_ Sai menyela ucapan Sakura.

"—ih, yang waktu itu. Yang aku bilang di rumahmu. Saat musim gugur waktu itu, masa tidak ingat?"

"_Tidak. Memangnya kau minta apa 'sih?"_

Sakura melongo sekilas. Entah dia harus senang atau bersyukur mendengarnya karena nyatanya Sai tidak memikirkan permintaannya yang waktu itu, yang meminta pemuda itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan dia mampu menghela napas lega karenanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" Sakura segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh iya, karena kau sudah membuatku khawatir, aku mau kau meneraktirku!"

Sai tertawa, _"akan segera terkabul, nona Haruno. Satu jam lagi aku akan datang."_

Sakura berdecak kecil, "satu jam lagi? Apa tidak terlalu lama? Rumahmu 'kan hanya beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke rumahku. Dasar."

"_Wanita akan lama kalau bersiap-siap untuk di ajak pergi,_" Sai berdalih dan itu mampu membuat Sakura tertawa karenanya. _"Sudahlah, sampai nanti ya, Nona."_

"Hei, jangan sebut aku seperti itu! Baiklah, sampai nanti!"

Klik. Dan panggilan berakhir begitu mudah. Sakura senang sekali karena rasanya, kecemasan yang dia pikirkan nyatanya tidak terjadi. Buktinya, Sai masih bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya. Yah, walaupun memang sih selama musim dingin ini Sai memang agak aneh. Apalagi saat adanya kecelakaan kecil karena berpelukan dengan pemuda Uchiha waktu itu.

Eh, Uchiha? Omong-omong kejadian saat Uchiha menepuk kepalanya itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan Sakura. Membuat dia terpikirkan terus. Tapi, kenapa juga harus dia pikirkan? Dia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya seolah ingin menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

_Ceklek, ceklek._

Sebuah suara dari pintu kamar Sakura mampu membuat kegiatan Sakura terhenti seketika. Dan itu kini sukses menjadi perhatian mata Sakura yang seketika membulat sempurna.

…

Ino Yamanaka. Ya, gadis bermata biru itu. Penampilannya cukup berantakan. Rambut yang nyaris berantakan, mata birunya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah. Dia seperti terkena _stress_ mendadak dan itu sukses menjadi perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto meluncur mulus dan mewakili kepenasaran Sasuke yang juga menampakan tatapan tanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Ino mengambil tempat di sisi Naruto. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya yang dia taruh di atas meja. Tak lama, suara tangis terdengar dan itu kembali membuat Naruto dan Sasuke cemas karenanya.

"HEI, INOOOO!" Naruto panik. Dia menggucang-guncangkan punggung Ino dan tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa dari gadis itu.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Naruto yang tengah dilanda kebingungan setengah mati. Membuat Naruto menarik pundak gadis itu secara paksa yang menampilkan wajah itu telah memerah sempurna dengan derai air mata yang meluncur dari mata _aquamarine_-nya. Kemudian, Ino segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto.

"EH?!" Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan ulah gadis itu. Kemudian, dia kembali menarik pundak gadis itu.

Dan Ino justru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto sempat menampakan raut malu sih, pasalnya, Ino menangis cukup keras dan itu menjadi perhatian dari para pelayan dan pekerja yang ada di dalam kedai. Disangkanya gadis itu di _apa-apakan_ lagi sama Naruto. Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu. Dan untunglah kedai tengah sepi pelanggan.

"Diamlah Ino." Suara Sasuke kali ini meluncur.

Ino sedikit mengerem isakannya yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia masih menangis namun, suaranya lumayan dikecilkan dan terlihat patah-patah.

"Tarik napas dan embuskan selama tiga kali. Tenangkan dirimu." Sasuke memandu Ino yang kini terlihat mengikuti intruksinya. "_Rileks_."

Ino sudah sukses menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengambil tisu di atas meja dengan beringas dan menghapus sisa-sisa tangisan di wajahnya.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam diam dan dia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin Ino tengah menetralkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak itu.

Sedetik, Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan mata birunya yang menangkap mata serupa _obsidian _itu menatapnya dan kembali membuat wajahnya menunduk. Dan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang kali. Sasuke pun menjadi jengah dan menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

AH! Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak seolah menghindari tatapan dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Ngg… matamu… matamu mirip dengan Shimura-_san_."

HAH?

Naruto yang menyimak perkataan gadis itu, nyaris jantungan mendengarnya. Jawaban Ino nyaris terdengar tidak logis. Pasalnya memang sih, mata Sasuke dan Shimura sama hitamnya, tapi, dari bentuknya saja sudah berbeda. Mata Sasuke jauh terkesan lebih dalam. Yang apabila menatap seseorang akan sangat terlihat menusuk dan tajam.

"Kau patah hati gara-gara, Shimura?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan membuat Ino membulatkan matanya.

Dia menggeleng. _Mentang-mentang dia habis menangis, masa langsung dikaitkan kesana? Dasar Naruto ini,_ begitu benaknya.

"Bu … bukan begitu." Kali ini Ino memasang raut serius. Dia mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Seolah dia meyakini dirinya untuk mengatakan apa yang menjadi permasalahannya. "Sebenarnya—"

Dia kembali diterpa keraguan yang luar biasa. Tapi, sudah kepalang tanggung, apalagi saat melihat mata Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyiratkan tengah menunggu ucapannya. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk Ino membicarakan semuanya. Dia akan terima _konsekuensi_nya.

"—sebenarnya, aku menangis karena Bibi Mebuki. Kalian masih ingat kan dengan Bibi Mebuki? Ibu Sakura?" Ino berucap tegar. Yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tetapi diamnya mengisyaratkan kalau dia tahu benar.

Ino kembali berujar, "beberapa hari lalu dia datang ke toko bungaku. Bukan untuk membeli bunga atau apapun. Bukan sama sekali. Tapi, dia datang malah memarahiku dan menuduhku…."

Naruto menampilkan raut tidak mengerti. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang justru menautkan alisnya, menandakan ketidakmengertiannya. Sasuke malah berpikir, sebetulnya ada apa di antara Mebuki dan Ino?

"Menuduhmu atas dasar apa?" Suara Sasuke terdengar agak berbeda.

"Atas dasar sesuatu yang tidak kalian ketahui. Makanya aku kesini, ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian. Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf sekali padamu, Sasuke. Maaf sekali. Kenapa tadi aku begitu takut melihat wajahmu? Itu karena aku merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maaf."

Ino menunduk berulang-ulang kali sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Tapi, Sasuke dan Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Langsung katakan yang sebenarnya saja."

"Ada satu rahasia yang Bibi Mebuki titipkan padaku. Ini ada kaitannya tentang peristiwa tiga tahun lalu tentang Sakura. Peristiwa yang asal muasal penyebabnya karena, kau Sasuke. Eh, tidak … nggg … bukan karena kau saja … ini juga karena aku … setidaknya itu yang Bibi Mebuki tuduhkan." Ino menghentikan ucapannya.

Sasuke bergeming atas ketidaktahuannya tentang tiga tahun lalu. Tangannya mengepal sempurna dan wajahnya nyaris memerah karena menahan emosinya yang mulai meradang. Dia marah. Bukan marah karena hal yang dituduhkan, karena dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Rahasia apa sih?" Pertanyaan Naruto kali ini sukses membuat mata Sasuke memicing sempurna.

Ino menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya dia geleng-geleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya secara langsung kepada kalian. Aku sudah di amanahkan untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini adalah Bibi Mebuki. Tapi, Bibi Mebuki … tidak ingin kau, Sasuke, memasuki kehidupan Sakura."

Sasuke kembali diterpa perasaan asing yang menohok jantungnya. Seolah ada anak panah tak kasat mata yang menusuk dadanya hingga tembus ke kebelakang. Terasa sakit. Dia hanya ingin tahu segala hal yang tidak dia ketahui selama ini.

Tentang Sakura yang mendadak melupakannya, apa semua ini ada kaitannya?

"Apa yang dialami Sakura saat ini, itu ditimbulkan dari peristiwa itu. Kupikir setelah itu, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura akan tetap menjadi Sakura yang dulu, tapi, nyatanya aku salah besar. Dia memang tidak baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Dia tidak baik-baik saja!" Ino menggebu, setengah hatinya merasa lega bisa menceritakan sebagian hal yang dia ketahui.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ini dilanjutkan disini. Dia butuh alasan kenapa Mebuki melarang Sakura untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia butuh alasan kenapa Mebuki sengaja membuat Sakura menjadi seperti itu. Dia butuh alasan atas semua yang dia tidak ketahui selama ini.

Dia segera beranjak dari bangkunya dengan cepat. Dengan langkahnya yang memijak dengan tergesa-gesa yang nyatanya membuat dua pasang bola mata yang ditinggalkannya membulat sempurna, dan segera ikut beranjak menyusulnya.

Karena menurutnya perkataan Ino memang benar adanya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini adalah—

—Mebuki Haruno, Ibu Sakura.

…

Sakura menaik turunkan engsel pintu berulang kali, namun, tak bisa terbuka. Pintunya terkunci mendadak dan itu membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya berulang kali, namun, tak ada sahutan. Setelah sukses mengobrak abrik kamarnya untuk mencari kunci kamarnya ia tidak menemukannya.

Dia tidak mengerti, sejak kapan pintu kamarnya mendadak hilang.

"IBU! IBU! TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA IBU!" Sakura kembali berteriak sekuat tenaganya seraya menggedor-gedor pintu."IBU! BERI AKU ALASAN KENAPA IBU MENGUNCI PINTUNYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN TERIAK-TERIAK LAGI KALAU IBU MAU BERI PENJELASAN PADAKU!"

Kembali hening. Sakura tidak mendengar sahutan apapun. Benarkan yang mengunci pintunya adalah Ibunya? Tidak mungkin kan rumahnya kemalingan dan Ibunya disekap di luar kamarnya? Tapi, kenapa tidak sekalian saja Sakura yang disekap kalau memang benar kemalingan? Ah Sakura menghilangkan asumsi jelek itu di kepalanya.'

Dia yakin seratus persen ini ulah Ibunya. Mengingat beberapa waktu belakangan ini tingkah Ibunya jadi lain.

"IBU! TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA IBU! IBU! IBU!" Suara Sakura nyaris serak dan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan aksinya yang tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari luar kamarnya.

Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada badan pintu. Dan perlahan, tubuhnya merosot dan membuat dia terduduk di lantai begitu saja. Kakinya terlipat dan wajahnya dibenamkan.

Sakura bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang membuat Ibunya gelisah, kenapa tidak coba diomongkan secara terbuka padanya? Sakura benci sekali dengan sikap Ibunya yang seperti ini. Sebetulnya ada apa?

Sakura tidak mengerti. Tidak benar-benar mengerti. Sejak semalam Ibunya memang aneh, berkata kalau Sakura harus di rumah dulu untuk sementara waktu, untuk menemani beliau. Sakura memang tidak berkata akan menuruti, tetapi dia juga tidak membantah. Meski begitu, Sakura merasa aneh dengan apa yang Ibunya ucapkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang coba Ibunya tutup-tutupi. Tapi apa?

Sakura coba kembali mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kepalanya nampak pusing, berputar-putar. Dia yakin tidak ada yang salah. Dia menghela napas lelah atas segala sesuatu yang terasa membingungkan beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Kini, dia teringat ponselnya yang tadi tertinggal di atas kasur dan segera mengambilnya. Raut wajahnya masih menampilkan raut cemas dan gelisah saat ia menekan panggilan pada nomor Sai di ponselnya. Menunggu sejenak, tidak mendapat tanggapan.

Sakura semakin kalut. Dia tidak ingin terkunci di dalam kamarnya begitu saja. Dia tetap menghubungi Sai kembali. Dan akhirnya, terdapat jawaban setelah hampir berkali-kali dilakukan panggilan.

"Sai!" Sakura memekik setengah lega. Dia bersyukur Sai mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Ada apa, Sakura?"_

"Sai tolong aku," nada Sakura nampak panik. "Tolong. Ibuku mengunci pintu kamarku tanpa sebab. Aku terjebak di dalam kamar."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi—"

_Tut, tut, tut._

Ponselnya mati mendadak karena beterainya habis. Dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena lupa untuk men-_charger_ ponselnya lebih dulu. Dia kembali kelimpungan mencari _charger _ponselnya. Tapi, tidak ketemu juga. _Ceroboh_. Di laci meja rias pun tidak ada karena biasanya ia selalu menyimpan di sana.

Teriangat semalam dia men-_charger_ ponsel di ruang tengah dan membuat dia lesu tak berdaya.

Sirna sudah usahanya. Tinggal menunggu harapan satu-satunya dari Sai. Ya, hanya itu.

…

Mebuki melipat seluruh jarinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Dia sudah tidak bisa untuk terus-terusan diam. Ada ketakutan yang semakin besar menghantuinya dan dia akan menjaga Sakura_nya_ dengan amat baik. Dia tidak ingin kecolongan lagi.

Setelah dia membebaskan Sakura untuk menghirup udara luar, nyatanya, hal yang paling dia takutkan dan buang jauh-jauh muncul ke permukaan. Makanya untuk kali ini, dia sengaja mengunci Sakura di dalam kamarnya.

Bel dari luar kediamannya berbunyi, dan dia panik seketika. Tidak ingin membukanya, tapi, dia penasaran juga barangkali orang penting yang datang. Jadi, setengah menutupi ketakutannya, dia segera melesatkan kakinya ke arah pagar utama kediamannya.

Dia sedikit kaku saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah teman baik anaknya yang sekaligus adalah tetangganya. Sai, ya pemuda yang sependengarannya tadi sudah memiliki janji dengan Sakura untuk pergi—saat tadi dia mengunci pintu kamar Sakura. Dan Mebuki tersenyum kikuk saat Sai tersenyum sekilas dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Ya, biar bagaimana pun, Sai sudah menganggap rumah Sakura sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

"Sai tunggu sebentar," Mebuki berujar persis ketika keduanya baru saja melewati pintu kediaman utama rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sai menoleh dan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ya, kenapa Bibi? Sakura ada 'kan?"

Mebuki melirikan matanya ke arah kanan sekilas, "um, Sakura sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Memangnya dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Ha?" raut wajah Sai nampak bingung. "Tadi Sakura meneleponku dan berkata bahwa Bibi menguncinya di kamar. Apa itu benar?"

Mebuki membulatkan mata hijaunya sekilas. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak Sai, tadi dia ijin pada Bibi mau pergi."

Mata Sai menyipit curiga. Seakan mencari kebenaran dari mata Mebuki yang menatapnya tegas.

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu? Coba biar bibi hubungi, Sakura." Mebuki meminta ponsel Sai yang mendapat persetujuan yang nampak ogah-ogahan dari pemuda itu. Kemudian, setelah mendapatkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan pada nomor Sakura dia meletakan di sisi telinganya. "Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi, anak itu?"

Begitu terus sampai beberapa kali hingga dia mengembalikan ponsel di genggamannya kepada pemiliknya. Dia segera menghela napas kecil, "begini saja Sai, kalau nanti Sakura pulang, Bibi beritahukan padamu, bagaimana?"

"Apa Bibi tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk mengecek kamar Sakura?"

Kali ini justru Mebuki yang menautkan keningnya, "apa kau tidak percaya pada Bibi?"

Sempat menatap Mebuki lama, akhirnya Sai menghela napas saja, pasrah. Hendak melangkah setelah sukses membalikan badan, seketika kakinya urung untuk dilangkahkan saat melihat ketiga sosok yakni Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino yang berdiri di depan pintu persis.

Mebuki membulatkan mata hijaunya dan bibirnya jadi sulit menutup tapi sulit pula untuk mengeluarkan suara dari sana.

"Ka-kalian?" Mebuki berucap terpatah-patah seraya menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

Sai yang merasa memiliki kesempatan akhirnya segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke rumah Sakura lebih dalam. Mencoba mengabaikan keempat orang yang nampaknya akan saling menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang selama ini coba disembunyikan. Fokusnya satu, sekarang dia harus ke kamar Sakura dan memastikan gadis itu di sana.

…

Meringkuk seraya menyenderkan punggung ke badan pintu bukanlah hal baik. Tapi, Sakura sudah berputus asa. Dia hanya menunggu keajaiban ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu kamarnya. Atas kesalahan yang dia tidak tahu sampai-sampai Ibunya menghukum dia seperti ini.

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya pelan berulang kali pada badan pintu, barangkali saja secara ajaib pintu terbuka. Tapi, ketika kepalanya berhenti untuk bergerak, dia merasa kepalanya pusing. Ada sekelebat peristiwa yang melintas di pikirannya. Berulang kali. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut serasa ingin pecah.

_Dia melihat jalanan besar. Lalu, sekelebat langkah-langkah kaki. Tawaan senang. Teriakan kepanikan. Dan—_

Kepala Sakura semakin sakit. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya satu dua kali, menenangkan pikirannya untuk tidak memaksakan lebih lanjut. Beberapa waktu, dia merasa semuanya menjadi lebih tenang. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya ke arah lain.

Hingga suara pintu yang diketuk perlahan membuat fokusnya terarah kesana seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri setelah dia merasa baik-baik saja. Kemudian, dia dengar suara Sai dari luar pintu, "Sakura, kau ada di dalam?"

Sakura lega, Sai datang di saat yang tepat. "Ya, aku di dalam. Bisa tolong buka kan pintunya?"

"_Wait_," sahut Sai dari balik pintu.

Sakura menunggu dengan kelegaan yang membuncah saat suara kunci yang membuka, mengabulkan harapnya dan pintu yang mulai terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sai yang tengah berdiri dengan satu telunjuk dia tempelkan di bibir. Pertanda bahwa Sakura harus tenang.

"Dengar dengan baik, Sakura." Sai memegang kedua pundak Sakura seraya menatap mata hijau itu begitu dalam. "Apapun yang nanti kaulihat dan dengar, kau hanya perlu menyimaknya saja. Jangan ikut bergabung di sana."

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sai. Perlahan dia menurunkan tangan Sai dari pundaknya, dan dia mengangguk kecil—nampak ragu. Dia kemudian mengambil langkah tergesa yang diikuti Sai di belakangnya. Menuruni beberapa anak tangga lalu, mendengar suara-suara di lantai satu rumahnya. Bermaksud mendekat ketika kakinya sudah sampai di lantai satu kediamannya tapi menjadi urung saat ia mendengar namanya disebut dalam pembicaraan. Dia mengambil tempat strategis yang kini penglihatannya bisa menangkap sosok-sosok yang tengah melakukan perbincangan panas di ruang utama kediamannya. Sai turut serta di belakang Sakura.

Terlihat Mebuki tengah tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, tawa _sarkastik_ saat sebelumnya Sasuke membuka suara meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan Sakura.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan putriku? Lucu sekali. Setelah kau meninggalkan putriku begitu saja, lalu, kau mau menemuinya lagi? Apa itu pantas?" Wajah anggun Mebuki luntur. Tak ada raut anggun yang selama ini dia perlihatkan di hadapan semua orang.

Sakura yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan kening bingung. Sasuke meninggalkannya? Jadi, apa selama ini Sasuke memang betul-betul mengenal Sakura?

"Bibi, sebetulnya kedatangan Sasuke dan kami kesini hanya ingin meminta penjelasan Bibi atas apa yang sudah Bibi sembunyikan tentang Sakura." Ino ikut mengambil suara. Dia berujar _to the point_.

Mebuki melotot. Dia sangat marah mendengar suara Ino barusan. "Penghianat!" Dia menunjuk Ino dan membuat Ino membulatkan matanya terkejut. Naruto menenangkan Ino.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara begitu! Pantas kalau dalang dari semua ini bisa berkata demikian? Lucu sekali!" Mebuki menyangkal dan menuduh balik Ino.

Sasuke hendak akan membuka katupnya tapi Mebuki sudah menyelanya lebih dulu, "jangan berbicara! Kau tidak pantas berbicara di rumah ini!"

Mata Mebuki berkilat. Ada sebuah likuid yang tertahan di antara pelupuk matanya. Namun, wajahnya masih nampak tegar. "Kalian semua lebih baik pulang! Jangan rusak kebahagiaan anakku!"

"Merusak bagaimana? Kami hanya ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan anak Bibi!" Kali ini Sasuke mulai berani bersuara.

Mebuki tertawa kembali. Tapi diselingi dengan satu tetes air mata yang tumpah dari pelupuknya. "Kebahagiaan seperti apa yang kaumaksud? Kebahagiaan untuk menghancurkan?"

Hening.

Mebuki menghapus satu tetes air matanya itu.

"Semua ini salah kalian!" Mebuki histeris. Dia seperti membuka luka lama yang sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin mendobrak pada ruang memorinya. Kepalanya nampak berputar-putar dan itu sakit sekali. Sai memegang tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak tumbang.

"Nyawa anakku nyaris hilang karena kalian!" Mebuki menarik napas. "Siapa yang mengabarkan mendadak kalau si _brengsek_ ini akan ke luar kota tepat di hari kelulusan?!"

Sakura semakin merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar. Sai menopang tubuh gadis itu. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya setengah panik. Sakura menggeleng masih memegang kepalanya. Sakura menunduk mencerna sesuatu yang mendadak muncul dalam ingatannya. _Sekelebat jalanan besar yang kakinya pijaki tergambar. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa dan setengah berlari_—

"Sejak di mana anakku tahu dan memutuskan untuk mengejar waktu demi dia," Mebuki menunjuk Sasuke. "demi bertemu dengan dia, dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Aku hampir kehilangan putriku! Jadi siapa yang patut untuk disalahkan disini?! Siapa?!"

Masih hening.

Sasuke hanya bergeming seraya menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia mulai tahu kalau semua ini memang … salahnya. Ino menangis yang kini dibiarkannya menyender di pundak Naruto yang bergetar melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

_Sakura melihat zebra cross di hadapannya dan melihat lampu pejalan kaki berwarnakan merah. Lalu dia seperti melihat sebuah mobil besar tak jauh dari kakinya yang masih sibuk melangkah. Bunyi klakson terdengar tapi tak dia hiraukan_—

"ANAKKU KECELAKAAN GARA-GARA KAU! ANAKKU HAMPIR TERENGGUT NYAWANYA OLEH MOBIL BESAR GARA-GARA KAU!" Mebuki merosot. Dia menangis mengingat saat waktu mencoba mengambil nyawa anaknya dari tangannya. Dia teringat di mana dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya demi menyelematkan anaknya dan mempertahankan putri tunggalnya. Berdoa dan memohon, agar keajaiban dapat menyelamatkan putrinya.

—_BRAKK. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti terpental dan dia memanggil nama seseorang. Tapi siapa?_ Dan ketika dia menggali ingatannya lebih dalam, kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

"AH!" Pekiknya.

Sai terkejut bukan main, saat melihat Sakura semakin merunduk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Mebuki membulatkan matanya saat dia mendengar pekikan Sakura. Dia menghampiri Sakura. Begitu pula Sasuke beserta Ino dan Naruto yang mendengarnya.

Semuanya langsung bergegas ke sumber suara berasal.

Sakura masih menahan sakit di kepalanya dalam pangkuan Sai. Dan dia masih menangkap samar-samar wajah Sai. Kemudian, dia bisa melihat wajah Ibunya yang menangisinya seraya berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. Mebuki mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura agar Sakura tetap sadar. Lalu, wajah Ino dan Naruto yang masih samar-samar terlihat.

Dan terakhir, persis ketika sesuatu yang diingatnya muncul. Wajah yang ada dalam pandangannya kali ini dan wajah yang baru saja muncul di ruang memorinya, dia mendadak begitu sangat ingat dengan sosok di dalam pandangannya.

Hendak membuka katupnya untuk bersuara, tapi Sakura merasa sulit. Kemudian wajah di hadapannya yang sudah mulai terdapat dalam ruang memorinya, perlahan tapi pasti memudar dalam pandangannya.

'_**Sasuke-kun…**_**'** dia berteriak di dalam hati saat pandangannya semakin lama semakin mengaburkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah menangisinya. Sakura tahu, wajah itu, wajah yang sekian lama dia rindukan itu. Wajah yang selalu ingin ditemui itu, nyatanya kini harus mendadak hilang lagi tertelan sorot kegelapan yang menguasai kesadarannya.

'_**Sasuke-kun.'**_

"SAKURAAAAA!" Mebuki semakin histeris dan meraung-raung.

Sasuke masih menangis. Begitu pula Sai yang ikut meneteskan air matanya. Dia mencari tanda kehidupan di tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura, sadarlah!" Sai panik.

Dan dia mulai bernapas lega, saat mengetahui detak itu masih ada. Sakura masih hidup.

Mebuki memukul dengan ganas ke arah Sasuke dan tidak mendapat perlawanan apa-apa dari Sasuke. Ino semakin menangis melihatnya. Dan Naruto kini membantu Sai mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk dipindahkan ke kamar gadis itu.

Mebuki masih menangis dan memukul pemuda itu, menumpahkan segala yang menggantung dan rasa sakit hatinya oleh Sasuke.

Kemudian dia terhenti dan menunduk memohon seperti menyembah kepada Sasuke yang membuat mata Sasuke yang memerah itu membulat sempurna.

"**Tolong… jangan buat Sakura semakin menderita karenamu."** Mebuki bersujut.

Sasuke reflek memapah Mebuki untuk bangun. Kemudian, dengan sisa-sisa ketegaran yang dia punya, dengan tangis yang sudah dia hentikan. Dia menunduk sopan ke arah Mebuki.

"Permintaan Bibi akan saya terima. Maaf atas apa yang telah saya lakukan beberapa tahun lalu. Yang membuat anak anda jadi menderita karena saya."

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan memosisikan lurus ke arah Mebuki. Mata hitamnya berkilat dan menatap Mebuki penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"**Saya jamin. Saya tidak akan membuat anda dan anak anda menderita lagi karena saya."**  
>.<p>

**-tbc-**

Woah apa ini?! MAAF YA ABAL BANGET NIH CHAPTER SEBELUM ENDING INI! tugas saya numpuk. seharusnya sih tiga hari lalu udah update. Maaf ya sudah telat tiga hari hahahaha Maaf juga kalau ini agak mengecewakan.

Kenapa Ibu Sakura begitu? Itu jelas karena dia ngga mau kehilangan anak tunggalnya dong.

Yang salah siapa? Sebenarnya ngga ada yang salah hehe. Tapi, kalau menurut kalian ada silahkan menjadi persepsi masing-masing aja ya XD

Terus kelanjutan hubungan SasuSaku gimana? Karena di tag-nya adalah SasuSaku berarti udah jelas dong yah, endingnya siapa sama siapa hehe XD

Terus Ibu Sakura gimana? Lihat di chapter terakhir nanti aja ya :3

Oh iya. Chapter depan itu side story tiga tahun lalu, saat Sasuke sama Sakura sama-sama gitu hahahaha. Lalu, chapter setelahnya last chapter/epilog deh. Njiee udah mau tamat. Saya belum sempet edit. Nanti kalau udah tamat, saya bakal edit semuanya. Orz.

Btw ini penname baru dari motoharunana lho~ pangling ngga? /engga /? :'D

Tanggapannya mendekati dua chapter sebelum ending boleh? /dikemplang.

Btw, makasih ya buat yang masih ngikutin:

**Suket alang-alang** (di chapter ini ketebak kan? Ini sudah lanjut xD), **Eysha CherryBlossom** (Kakak kaya detektif hahaha Ini sudah ketebak kan kak? Jadi siapa yang salah? Haha), **DarkCrowd** (sudah up to date xD), **TN** (sudah dilanjut :)), **hanazoro yuri** (sudah dilanjut xD), **yuura brena** (yaampun aku ngga ngeselin :p eh ini udah ketebak kan xD Sudah dilanjut :)), **Leaane** (Hai makasih XD Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf ya agak ngaret dikit hehew #angkat tiang panjat pinang (?)), **shindymajid** (ini sudah ketebak kan? XD) **Ramen Panas** (Hayo kenapa? Kamu semangat sekali yaampun :'D Chapter ini ketebak dong yah?)

**Makasih juga yang udah meninggalkan fav dan follownya :)**

Dan kalian yang diam-diam mengikuti jalannya cerita ini /? Emang ada (?)/ dikemplang.

**Banten. 11032015**

**Nana^^**


End file.
